Dulces Mentiras (Draco Y Hermione)
by lacasitos96
Summary: Después de la guerra todo es diferente. Cierta castaña alejada de sus amigos, se reencontrará con cierto rubio, el cual, olvidando los prejuicios de sangre, el estatus social y todos los valores que sus padres le habían inculcado echados a la basura, intentará acercarse a su antigua enemiga, la antigua sangre sucia, esa que consiguió entrar en su corazon sin pretenderlo.
1. Chapter 1

Caminaba por las oscuras calles de Londres Muggle. Cualquiera que le viera hace unos años le llamaría cualquier sandez que le pasara por la mente, a estas alturas de la vida era lo más normal. Todo estaba vacío, no eran horas para andar deambulando por ahí, pero en casa, ese hombre de cabello platinado no tenia nada que hacer. Ese hombre se encontraba solo, sin amigos, sin familia... Solo. Se detuvo en seco al oír un ligero sonido a su izquierda, ventajas de ser un ex-mortífago, sentidos demasiados desarrollados, después de comprobar que no había nadie en los alrededores, sacó su varita apunto al arbusto, susurró un lumus, y al comprobar que el causante del sonido había sido un gato, guardó su varita en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón para seguir con su camino.

Los rayos del amanecer golpearon su rostro. Con un gruñido estiró sus brazos mientras bostezaba, intentando despejarse.

Con un prolongado suspiro, sacó sus piernas por el borde de la cama. Descalza se dirigió al baño de su pequeño piso y se miró al espejo. Su pelo castaño seguía pareciendo un nido de pájaros, al igual que en sus tiempos de colegio, sus ojos chocolates estaban apagados en demasía. Se veía mucho mas delgada que semanas atrás. Volvió a suspirar, para después echarse agua en la cara. Se frotó enérgicamente el rostro, mientras un escalofrío la recorría de arriba a abajo. El recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres todavía la afectaba demasiado, tendría que empezar a hacer algo para ocupar su mente. Esa misma mañana empezaría a buscar trabajo. Lo necesitaba urgentemente, no podía seguir viviendo así, era joven, tenía que vivir la vida, no arruinarse de esta manera.

Se dirigió a la cocina, se preparó un café y se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, viendo como comenzaba a iniciarse la actividad en las calles.

Los más pequeños, acompañados por sus madres y con unas bonitas mochilas de animalitos pasaban por la calle, gritando y jugando con sus amiguitos. Ellos eran los que conseguían sacarle una sonrisa cada mañana.

Terminó su café y fregó la taza. Se dirigió a su cuarto para vestirse, se enfundó unos vaqueros claros, una camiseta azul y unas deportivas. Miró el reloj, nueve de la mañana. Le daba tiempo a buscar por algún sitio algo que hacer, y después ir al supermercado, por lo que cogió la cartera, una chaqueta y salió de su departamento. Decidió bajar los cuatro tramos de escaleras, ya que no le apetecía encontrarse con ninguno de sus vecinos. Si llevaba días de mal humor, hoy era el día que se llevaba la palma.

Al salir a la calle, respiró hondo y miró al frente, emprendiendo camino hacia la biblioteca más cercana. Se situó frente a la puerta, murmuró un ligero "nunca dejarás de ser una come libros" y entró. Al fondo divisó una mujer, sentada en una silla tras un escritorio, leyendo un libro mientras mandaba callar a una serie de adolescentes que comenzaron a reír. Ella se acercó a la mujer, frente a ella carraspeó para llamar la atención. Cuando lo hubo conseguido, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

-Sí -habló la mujer, colocando el libro a un lado, centrando su atención en la castaña que tenía delante- Dígame que es lo que quiere.

-Yo había venido aquí a ver si tenían un puesto libre -habló la chica con voz firme y clara.

-Pues lo siento -la mujer la sonrió, pensando, pero no halló nada- Ahora mismo estamos completos.

-Vaya -se disgustó la castaña, cruzándose de brazos, pensando en su próximo destino- Muchas gracias.

-Hasta pronto.

La chica cabizbaja, salió del lugar, caminando en dirección oeste, no sabía a donde ir. Estaba completamente perdida. Si por lo menos estuviera en el Londres Mágico, avanzaría algo. Podría ser aurora, o simplemente profesora en Hogwarts. Pero no, no quería volver allí, en aquel maravilloso mundo no le quedaba nada. Sus amigos habían hecho sus vidas después de la guerra, había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para pasar página, ella intentaba hacer lo mismo con la suya. ¿¡Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado!? Era la pregunta que rondaba una y otra vez por su cabeza, hasta que chocó con algo duro.

-Lo siento, lo siento -se disculpó ella, mirando al joven que tenía delante.

-Vaya, Granger... -comentó arrastrando las palabras, como en antiguos tiempos, mientras media sonrisa se formaba en su rostro- ¿Cuánto tiempo, verdad?

-Sí, Malfoy -contestó ella, mirando sus ojos, extrañada por el comportamiento del rubio y sacudiéndose de su agarre, que hasta ahora no había notado- Ahora si me disculpas tengo prisa.

-Un placer volver a verte, Granger -se giró y se alejó de ella, ganándose más de una mirada por las féminas con las que se cruzaba.

Después de ese pequeño encontronazo la chica siguió con su camino. Su cabeza iba a reventar. ¿¡Malfoy en el mundo muggle!? Imposible, se repetía una y otra vez, intentando convencerse de que había sido un simple sueño. Siguió buscando toda la mañana, hasta que se le hizo la hora de ir al supermercado.

Lentamente fue caminando por la acera, esquivando personas ocupadas, que pasaban por su lado, hasta que llegó al supermercado. Cogió un carrito y con parsimonia comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, cogiendo lo que le hacía falta. Cuando tuvo todo, a prisa se dirigió a la caja, completamente vacía.

-Buenos días -saludó al cajero, que estaba agachado, buscando una moneda que se le había caído.

-Buenos días -respondió el joven, enderezándose y comenzando a pasar las cosas por la cinta- Se ha quedado buen día ¿eee?

-Sí, eso parece -respondió la castaña, comenzando a guardar las cosas en una bolsa.

-Veinte con setenta y cinco -contestó el cajero, tendiéndole un ticket a la chica. Ésta lo cogió y le tendió el dinero justo. Con un simple "hasta luego" agarró la bolsa y se dirigió a su acogedor piso. Una vez en el ascensor posó la bolsa en el suelo, le estaba machacando los dedos, y resopló con pesadez. Recordó su encuentro con Malfoy, y ahora, pensado en frío, le sorprendía en demasía que no se hubieran comenzado a insultar nada más tocarse.

Salió al rellano de la escalera y lo que vio le sorprendió de tal manera, que la bolsa se escurrió de sus manos.

-¡Joder, Granger! -exclamó el rubio, girándose de golpe a ver la causante del ruido- ¿Qué mierdas haces ahí parada?

-Es que no puedo entrar en casa -respondió la chica, recogiendo las cosas que se habían derramado de la bolsa y volviéndola a sujetar por las asas.

-¿Se puede saber la razón? -comentó el rubio, a punto de quemar el timbre de la chica- ¡Maldita sea!¡Por qué no abre nadie!

-Por que estoy aquí fuera... -respondió la chica, respondiendo a las exclamaciones de su antiguo compañero de colegio.

-¿Vives aquí? -preguntó el joven, con el ceño fruncido y separando el dedo del timbre, separándose de la puerta y permitiéndole a la chica poder abrir para dejar la bolsa.

-¿Querías algo? -preguntó ella antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Estaba buscando al dueño del bloque -respondió el rubio sonriéndola, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta de su antigua enemiga- Parece que vamos a ser vecinos.

-¿Enserio? -preguntó la castaña, completamente extrañada, pero ahora no le apetecía discutir, por lo que se guardo todo lo que le pasaba por la mente en aquellos instantes- Un gusto, Malfoy, nos vemos pronto.

-Hasta luego, Granger -se despidió el rubio, mientras la chica cerraba la puerta. Se giró y con sus labios apretados, formando una fina línea, bajó hasta la planta baja, a preguntar de nuevo al portero rarito. Adolf Rumsfeld, cuarto B... Lo comprobaría de nuevo. Volvió a subir los tramos de escaleras, y efectivamente, Granger vivía en el cuarto A. Con paso decidido se acercó a la puerta del dueño del bloque y llamó al timbre. A los pocos segundo una mujer arrugada y de color cetrino le abrió la puerta y una gran sonrisa se formó en su cara.

-Debes de ser el nuevo inquilino -sonrió, mientras giraba su cara y llamaba a su marido- ¡ADOLF, VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

-Ya voy, ya voy -respondió un hombre que se acercó por el pasillo, arrastrando los pies- Hola, joven Malfoy, acompáñeme.

El rubio escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y siguió al hombre mayor hasta el ascensor. El hombre esperó a que el chico entrara tras de él para pulsar el botón de la tercera planta. El hombre salió hasta el rellano de la escalera, y sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió a la puerta que tenía la letra A. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y entró al piso, seguido por un rubio que lo examinaba todo a su paso.

-¿Bueno y que le parece señor Malfoy? -preguntó el hombre, observando complacido la espaciosa sala de estar.

-Perfecto -respondió el aludido, mostrando una bonita sonrisa en su rostro- Me lo quedo.

-Muy bien -respondió el hombre, acercándose al chico- Tenga una llave, cuando quiera puede trasladarse.

-Perfecto -musitó el rubio para sí, cogiendo la llave y dejándola sobre un mueble de la entrada.

-El alquiler debe pagarlo a finales de mes, joven -habló el hombre, abriendo la puerta- Si necesita ayuda con algo o cualquier cosa, ya sabe dónde encontrarme.

-Si, si -sonrió el chico con toda la amabilidad que pudo- Muchas gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

Diciendo esto, cerró la puerta en las narices del hombre y con un suspiro se encaminó a conocer la casa. No era grande, pero para él solo estaba perfecta. Tenía un baño, dos dormitorios y un salón, separado de la cocina por una barra americana. Con un suspiro se concentró en la que hubo sido su casa y se desapareció.


	2. Chapter 2

HERMIONE P.V.

Después de encontrarme, nada más y nada menos, que a Draco Malfoy llamando al timbre de mi casa, apunto de quemarlo, decidí olvidar el tema y comencé a guardar las cosas en sus respectivos lugares. Justo cuando terminé, me dispuse a hacer la comida, y mientras estaba en ello, una llamada al timbre me interrumpió. Fui a abrir, y unos brazos me rodearon, mientras la propietaria lloraba en mi pecho.

-¿Qué te pasa, Layla? -pregunté mientras la metía en mi casa y cerraba la puerta con el pie- ¿Por qué lloras?

-Me han despedido, Herms -volvió a sollozar, mientras colocaba su pelo rubio y rizado tras la oreja.

-Mujer... -me arrodillé frente a ella y pasé mi mano por su brazo- Eres guapa y lista, seguro que encuentras trabajo pronto, ya verás.

-No tengo estudios de ningún tipo, Herms -comenzó a llorar de nuevo- Nadie va a querer a alguien sin estudios.

-Pues lo primero que tienes que hacer es dejar de llorar -intenté sonar firme, pero apenas me salió un susurro, me dolía ver así a una de mis mejores amigas, ella se limitó a asentir- Y ahora, vas a intentar sacar algo.. ¿vale?

-Vale -intentó sonreír ella, pero solo pudo mostrarme sus blancos dientes- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Iba a hacer la comida -sonreí al ver que estaba mucho más animada que antes, la verdad es que me recordaba demasiado a mi amiga la pelirroja, pero no me gustaba tocar el tema, por lo que me centré en la cocina- ¿Quieres quedarte?

-¿Enserio? -preguntó ella, abriendo la boca, provocándome la risa- Me encanta como cocinas, enserio.

-Muchas gracias -contesté, pensando que hacer- ¿Te apetece algo en especial?

-Me encanta como haces esa ensalada... -comenzó a gesticular con las manos, sin decirme nada más- ¿Sabes cuál te digo?

-Creo que sí -contesté después de reírme lo mío- Ayúdame entonces.

-A sus órdenes, jefa -rió, acercándose a mí- ¿Qué hago?

-Saca las cosas de la nevera -reí cuando ella hizo un gesto militar y se acercó a la nevera de un salto- Voy a cambiarme ¿vale?

-Perfecto -me sonrió, mientras me guiñaba un ojo- Pero no te pongas muy sexy, a no ser que quieras que hagamos cosas.

-Eres una perturbada mental -reí mientras me alejaba por el pasillo. En el cuarto, rápidamente cogí unos shorts de algodón naranjas, una camiseta de tirantes blanca suelta y descalza me enfundé unos calcetines y me dirigí a la sala- He vuelto.

-¡Te dije que no te pusieras sexy! -me regañó ella, abanicándose con la mano- Ahora no estoy caliente, estoy lo siguiente.

-¡Layla! -me quejé, acercándome a todo lo que había sacado y comenzando a prepararlo, hasta que sonó el timbre- Voy yo.

Extrañada por quién pudiera ser, me coloqué bien el pelo, la ropa y abrí con mi mejor sonrisa, que se petrificó en mi rostro, al ver a ese rubio prepotente delante mía.

-¿Quieres algo, Malfoy? -pregunté, cubriéndome con la puerta.

-Puedes dejar de taparte, Granger -rió, cruzándose de brazos, mientras alzaba las cejas- Venía a pedirte sal, ya que eres a la única del bloque que conozco, ¿me das sal?

-Si, claro -respondí extrañada, abrí la puerta y le dejé pasar- Ven.

Le hice un gesto con la mano y le llevé hasta la encimera, donde Layla sonrió como una auténtica tigresa, yo la advertí con la mirada, pero ella me ignoró.

-Vas a conseguir que me ponga celosa, cariño -sonrió ella acercándose a mí y agarrando mi cintura murmuró en mi oído- ¿Quién es?

-El nuevo vecino -respondí, poniéndome de puntillas para alcanzar el bote de sal, consiguiendo que se me subiera la camiseta, dejando parte de mi tripa al descubierto- Draco Malfoy.

-Encantado -respondió el aludido, mientras sonreía, apoyado contra la encimera- Pero nos conocemos de antes, fuimos al colegio juntos.

-Aaam -sonrió Layla, mientras se sentaba en una silla- Entonces eres mago.

Él abrió mucho los ojos y me miró a mí, yo simplemente me encogí de hombros, me agaché a por el papel de aluminio y echaba un montoncito de sal, para después envolverla y dársela al rubio.

-Tranquilo -rió Layla, al ver que él estaba rígido y no separaba los ojos de ella- Lo sé todo.

-Bueno, bueno -exclamé, señalándole la puerta- Creo que ya es hora, Malfoy.

-¿¡Éstas bien de la cabeza!? -exclamó en un murmullo cuando hubo salido al rellano de la escalera- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle lo que somos?

-Perdóname -puse mi mano en el pecho e intenté decir algo dramático, pero como no se me ocurría nada volví a bajarla- Pero has sido tú el que la ha cagado.

-Eres una mal hablada, Granger -sonrió, enarcando una de sus cejas- Así no vas a conseguir pretendientes...

-Qué pena -sonreí con cinismo mientras volvía a taparme con la puerta.

-No te tapes, Granger... -rió mientras se alejaba unos pasos- Ya me enseñaste todo bien enseñado, Ya da igual...

-Maldición... -murmuré cuando le vi desaparecer por el ascensor- ¿Qué haces? -pregunté al ver que Layla estaba arrodillada tras la puerta.

-¡ESO ES UN HOMBRE! -exclamó cuando hube cerrado la puerta- ¿Has visto cómo te miraba? Na.. que vas a ver.. estabas muy ocupada cogiendo la sal.. Vaya escusa más barata.

-Layla -sonreí, mientras volvía hasta la cocina- Si me ha pedido sal a mí es porque la necesita muy urgentemente, te lo digo porque lo conozco.

-Pamplinas -rió ella comenzando a poner la mesa- No has visto como te miraba ese bonito trasero que tienes.

-Ya vale -murmuré sonrojada, mientras comenzaba a servir la comida en los platos- Además, me odia desde que somos niños por ser hija de no magos. Dudo mucho que haya cambiado hasta ese extremo.

-Quien sabe -sonrió Layla mientras se metía en la boca un poco de ensalada- Lo dicho, cocinas como Dios.

-Gracias -sonreí, mientras yo también comenzaba a comer.

Layla se quedó en mi casa hasta las seis de la tarde, ya que había quedado con su novio y tenia que irse.

-Por cierto -dijo antes de cerrar la puerta- ¿Qué tal llevas lo de tus padres?

-Bueno... -sonreí, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia otro lado- Mejor que anteriormente.

-Me alegro, guapa -sonrió, lanzándome un beso- Sabes que todo lo que necesites, me llamas.

-Lo se -sonreí cuando hubo cerrado la puerta.

En cuanto se oyó el sonido de la cerradura la oscuridad inundó mi piso. Todo se volvió triste y deprimente, se notaba demasiado que necesitaba compañía pero ya. Más de una vez había pensado pasarme por la Madriguera, pero temía no ser bien recibida. Llevaba dos años sin ponerme en contacto con ninguno de los Weasley, ni siquiera con Harry, pero ellos tampoco se habían puesto en contacto conmigo, por lo que tendría que estar igual de molesta. Decidí ir a visitar las tumbas de mis padres, desde el día del funeral no había pisado por el cementerio ni de lejos, pero ya iba siendo hora de que me pasara por allí. Me vestí de nuevo, cogí el móvil, mi cartera y me encaminé a ver a mis difuntos padres. Cogí el ascensor, cuando llegué abajo mis ojos se encontraron con unos grises. Agaché mi mirada y seguí con mi camino, pero no era mi día de suerte.

-Oye, Granger -giré mi cabeza hacia él- Tú y tu amiga... ya sabes... ¿sois pareja?

-Por Merlín -fue lo único que dije, para después darme la vuelta y alejarme de él, sintiendo como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

Cuando estuve lejos del bloque, reduje mi velocidad, compré dos ramos de flores en una floristería cercana, y con un paso más lento llegué a mi destino. Una vez allí, lentamente me arrodillé frente a la tumba de mis padres, esos que me criaron, esos que siempre me apoyaron, los que estaban orgullosos de mí. Una lágrima dio paso a muchas más, bonitos recuerdos junto a ellos me inundaron de golpe. Todos los cumpleaños, mi primera vez en Hogwarts, todos esos bonitos recuerdos que no volverían a suceder, ellos se habían ido, para no volver. Cuando no salieron más lágrimas de mis ojos, me levanté con un suspiro y con la cabeza gacha me dirigí a un bar de mi barrio. Una vez allí me senté en un taburete, esperando a que la camarera pudiera atenderme.

-¿Quiere algo? -me preguntó un atractivo chico de piel morena.

-Una tila -contesté pasando la vista por el local, el chico me la trajo y se quedó mirándome preocupado- Gracias... Por cierto, estoy buscando trabajo, ¿sabes si aquí tenéis algún puesto libre?

-Espera un segundín -me sonrió mostrándome su perfecta dentadura mientras desaparecía por una puerta del fondo, yo di un sorbo a mi tila, abrasándome la lengua, hasta que el chico me interrumpió- Perdone, mi jefe quiere que me acompañe.

-Perfecto -sonreí dejando la tila en la barra mientras seguía al chico por donde anteriormente él había desaparecido. Me llevó hasta un despacho, donde me esperaba un hombre bajito y gordo.

-Bienvenida, señorita -sonrió el hombre, ofreciéndome asiento- ¿Puedo conocer el nombre de tan bonita dama?

-Hermione Granger -contesté, sintiendo la sangre en mis mejillas.

-Bien, Hermione -sonrió el hombre tendiéndome su mano- Soy Austin, y estas de suerte, tenemos un puesto libre. Camarera, ¿tienes algún tipo de experiencia en este ámbito?

-Pues no... -confesé, jugando con uno de mis rizos- Pero aprendo rápido.

-Bien, bien -contesto Austin ceñudo, cruzando sus manos sobre la mesa- No me gustaría perder más ganancias. ¿Cuándo puedes empezar?

-Cuando usted diga, señor -contesté sin pensármelo dos veces.

-Bien -sonrió el hombre, tendiéndome unos papeles, los leí rápidamente y firme donde me indicaba con su dedo- Karl, llévatela, y le vas enseñando como va esto del negocio. Bienvenida de nuevo, Hermione, espero que te sientas cómoda.

Diciendo esto último sonreí y caminé tras Karl, el chico moreno que me había atendido.

-Bueno, no creo que haga mucha falta que me presente, pero bueno -él se giró hacia mi y me dio dos besos- Soy Karl, el hombre dispuesto a preparar cualquier locura por una bonita mujer. Y me alegra saber que eres mi nueva compi de curro.

-Gracias, gracias -sonreí mientras le seguía hasta llegar al lado de una chica de color, que estaba atendiendo a una pareja, cuando terminó, se giró a nosotros y nos miró con sus grandes ojos negros entornados.

-Tanya, te presento a Hermione -sonrió Karl, aplaudiendo, mientras la chica sonreía y ponía los ojos en blanco- Es la nueva.

-Menos mal -rió la chica, dándome dos besos- Bienvenida, aunque has tardado mucho, estamos hasta arriba de trabajo, menos mal que ese viejo pervertido se dignó a contratar a alguien.

-Bueno, bueno -me empujó Karl hasta la caja registradora. Me mostró como se abría y se cerraba, me mostró los precios de cada cosa y me dejó probar con una pareja.

-Hola buenas tardes -saludé con mi mejor sonrisa al acercarme a ellos- ¿Quieren algo?

-Sí, por supuesto -respondió el chico, agarrándo la mano de su acompañante- Un zumo de melocotón y un café cortado.

-Perfecto -respondí girándome con agilidad. Primero preparé el café, se lo aproxime y se lo coloqué con cuidado al frente- ¿El zumo lo quieres con hielo o sin hielo? -le pregunté a la chica.

-Con hielo -respondió ella, mirándome con cara de asco, con esa cara a la que ya estoy acostumbrada del colegio. Me agaché, cogí un vaso, eché dos hielos y con rapidez destapé el zumo y lo vertí en el vaso.

-Son 3.80 -anuncié, esperando a que el chico encontrara monedas en su cartera- Dos del zumo y uno ochenta el café.

-Así bien ¿verdad? -preguntó el chico colocando en mi mano las monedas, que rápidamente conté y asentí con una sonrisa. Me dirigí a la caja registradora y coloqué cada moneda en su lugar.

-¿Qué tal lo he hecho? -le pregunté a Karl, que lo había visto todo desde la distancia.

-Mal, muy mal -contestó él con el ceño fruncido, provocando que le mirara extrañada, pensé que lo había hecho perfecto- Me refiero... Eres novata y ni un vaso roto, ni un hielo por el suelo, nada... lo has hecho genial...

-Vaya... -una sonrisa se comenzó a formar en mi rostro- ¿Enserio?

-Y tanto, chica -se acercó Tanya a mí y le dio un golpe en el brazo a Karl- Lo has hecho perfecto. ¿Tienes experiencia?

-Ninguna -sonreí, mostrando una sonrisa mayor.

-Bueno, entonces perfecto -sonrió ella, empujando a Karl hacia la zona de las mesas- Nosotras nos quedamos en la barra.

-Pero no es justo -se quejó, mirándome con ojos suplicantes, yo solo me encogí de hombros, consiguiendo que se fuera rezongando.

-¿Eres de aquí? -comenzó ella, yendo el silencio.

-Si -respondí, cruzándome de brazos- Pero lo mismo me voy en un tiempo.

-Vaya... -me sonrió, mientras se acercaba a una pareja que acababa de acercarse a la barra.

-Hermione -me llamó Austin asomando su cabeza por un hueco entre la puerta, me acerqué a él y abrió más la puerta- Verás, tu horario será de lunes a viernes, de dos a cinco de la tarde y el sábado tendrás que venir en la noche, ya que es el día que más ajetreo tenemos.

-Perfecto -respondí, pasándome el pelo tras la oreja.

-Empezarás mañana -me sonrió antes de desaparecer.

-¿Eso quiere decir que nos vemos mañana? -me preguntó Karl deteniéndose junto a mí.

-Eso parece -sonreí, me alejé de él y me despedí de Tanya con la mano- Nos vemos mañana.

-Claro, maja -sonrió ella, respondiendo a mi gesto.

A prisa salí del local y me dirigí al bloque. Con una gran sonrisa saludé a Paul, el portero, que respondió a mi sonrisa y sin mirar el ascensor comencé a subir las escaleras de dos en dos. Llegué al segundo piso y una voz me detuvo.

-Hey, Hermione -me saludó Jake, el vecino del segundo B, rubio, alto, musculoso y de ojos verdes, que acababa de salir del ascensor, con su camiseta de manga corta azul marino pegada al cuerpo, debido al sudor que corría por su torso- ¿Te apetece salir esta noche?

-Claro -sonreí, alejando mi mirada de ese perfecto abdomen marcado- Sabes que es un placer salir contigo.

-Vaya, gracias -sonrió mientras se despedía de mí con la mano- A las diez te paso a buscar. Ponte guapa.

-Claro -sonreí, mientras seguía con mi camino. Continué pasando el tercer piso, y rápidamente llegué al cuarto nivel. Dando pequeños saltitos me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí con una gran sonrisa. Cualquiera que me hubiera visto hubiera pensado que soy imbécil, pero el buen día de hoy no me lo iba a amargar nadie.

-Bueeno -sonreí mientras me acercaba a la cocina, miré el reloj de pared que allí había, las nueve, con un movimiento de varita comencé a hacer un sándwich vegetal, mientras me dirigía al cuarto y buscaba algo que ponerme esa noche. Me decanté por un vestido azul, por encima de la rodilla, ajustado en el pecho y suelto de cintura para abajo con unos zapatos del mismo color. Entré en el baño y me di una ducha rápida. Salí de la ducha, envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla, froté mi pelo con otra y me dirigí a la cocina, comencé a devorar el sándwich, no sabía que tenía tanto hambre, y miré el reloj, nueve y media, imposible que hubiera tardado tanto en ducharme, pero bueno, no había tiempo para comerse la cabeza. Todo lo rápido que fui capaz engullí lo que me quedaba de sándwich y corrí al cuarto. Me enfundé el vestido y corrí al baño. Con un giro de varita me sequé el pelo, no me quedaba poción alisadora, por lo que enchufé las planchas. Me hice un recogido, cogí mi pelo con una pequeña goma negra, peine la cascada de rizos que caía sobre mi espalda. Comprobé la temperatura de las planchas, perfectas. Comencé a alisar los mechones de mi pelo, hasta que estuvieron completamente lisos. Cuando hube terminado las desconecté y dejé que se enfriaran. Perfile mis ojos con un delineador negro, pinté mis labios de un rojo carmín bastante llamativo y me dirigí a enfundarme los zapatos. Cuando hube terminado de meter todo lo necesario en un bolso de mano llamaron a la puerta. Antes de abrir me volví a mirar en el espejo de la entrada, y complacida con el resultado abrí la puerta con mi mejor sonrisa.

-No hacía falta que te lo tomaras tan enserio -rió Jake, pasando su mirada por todo mi cuerpo- Estás preciosa.

-Muchas gracias -reí nerviosa, cerrando la puerta del apartamento, para después agarrar su brazo mientras nos dirigíamos al ascensor. Una vez dentro, le escaneé con mi mirada y le sonreí. Llevaba un traje azul marino, con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra- Tu tampoco vas nada mal.

-Gracias -rió pasándose una mano por su pelo rubio, poniéndolo más de punta si se podía. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, nos encaminamos a la puerta, nos despedimos de Paul, quien nos deseó una buena noche y salimos a la calle. Entre risas y palabras llegamos a un bonito lugar, en el que nos esperaban los amigos de mi vecino, todos vestidos de traje- Hola, chicos. Les presento a Hermione.

-Hola -saludaron todos, mientras se presentaban uno a uno.

-¿Eres la famosa vecina de la que tanto nos habla Jake? -me saludó un chico de acento cubano, con el pelo negro como el carbón, liso, cubriendo sus ojos azules, enmarcados por una bonita piel color café con leche.

-Claro que es ella -sonrió un chico con el pelo castaño, mas oscuro que el mío, hipnotizándome con sus ojos marrones, del mismo color que una corteza de árbol seca- Solo hay que ver su cuerpazo.

A estos niveles de la conversación, mis mejillas estaban rojas como tomates, disimuladamente me situé tras el brazo de Jake, provocando que sus amigos comenzaran a reír.

-Bueno, ya, ¿no? -rió, pasando un brazo por mi cintura- Dejad a la chica en paz.

-Claro, es que la quieres solo para ti -sonrió Roger, el chico de acento cubano.

-Como para no quererla -rió Bernie, el chico de ojos color corteza- Bueno, pedir, yo invito a la primera ronda.

-¿Qué quieres? -me preguntó Roger, sacándome de detrás de Jake con un tirón de mi brazo.

-Una cerveza va bien -contesté, sonriendo mientras mis mejillas se tornaban más rojas aún.

-Un botellín por aquí -levantó la mano, llamando al camarero, antes de que se fuera. Cuando el camarero hubo servido todo, me tendió mi botella- ¿Y de dónde decías que eras?

-No lo he dicho -reí, enrollando un mechón de mi pelo en el dedo índice- Soy de aquí, pero no me dejo ver mucho por ahí, últimamente e tenido problemas familiares y no me agradaba estar con gente.

-Vaya -sonrió, bebiendo de su vaso- Pues lo siento mucho, pero bueno, hoy no es un día para pensar en eso.

Yo agradecí sus palabras con una sonrisa, mientras el agarraba mi mano y me acercaba a los demás, que estaban en un espacio libre de mesas y objetos que pudieran dificultar cualquier tipo de baile.

-Oye -pregunté, mientras Roger me giraba con una mano- ¿Qué se celebra aquí?

-La despedida de un compañero de trabajo -respondió con una bonita sonrisa en los labios- Se marcha de la ciudad, y queríamos hacer las cosas como Dios manda.

-Aaam -sonreí, mientras nos dirigíamos al grupo de amigos- ¿Y en qué trabajáis?

-En una empresa de seguridad privada -sonrió, mientras señalaba a cada uno de sus amigos- Todos trabajamos en ella.

-¿Dónde estabais? -sonrió Bernie, acercándose a nosotros- Jake te estuvo buscando, porque se ha tenido que ir, pero como no te encontraba me dejo el encargo.

-Am -contesté, mientras asimilaba las palabras del castaño. ¿Me dejó sola con sus amigos?¿Y qué hago yo ahora, rodeada de toda esta gente a la que no conozco de nada?- Bueno, entonces yo también me voy.

-No, no, no -sonrió Bernie, agarrando mi mano libre- Te quedas un ratín, luego si quieres te acompaño yo a casa.

-Está bien -suspiré, mientras me dejaba llevar por el castaño al centro de la pista.

-Bueno, yo os dejo -se alejó Roger, acercándose a una mujer, a la que dio dos besos.

Las horas seguían pasando, al igual que el alcohol por mi cuerpo, no recordaba haber bebido tanto desde... desde la boda de Layla con Yann, aquel día acabe muy borracha, y hoy iba en camino, por lo que decidí dejar de beber cualquier cosa que me ofrecían.

-Si quieres nos vamos ya -se acercó Bernie a mi oído, agarrando mi cintura. Yo me limité a asentir- Hasta mañana gente.

Todos se despidieron de nosotros, mientras nos alejábamos hacia la puerta. El agarró mi brazo y comenzamos a andar por la acera, lentamente, colocó su brazo sobre mis hombros, y yo por instinto rodeé su cintura.

-Si te molesta cualquier cosa de las que haga, dímelo -susurró, mientras cruzábamos un paso de peatones. Yo volví a asentir. Bernie era un chico guapo, atractivo y simpático. ¿Por qué no hacer una locura? Cuando llegamos al portal, Paul nos abrió la puerta y nos permitió pasar.

-Parece que se a dado buena la noche, ¿eee, Hermione? -sonrió Paul, haciéndonos reír a los dos. Desde que llegué a estos pisos, había entablado una bonita amistad con el portero, que me había demostrado que se podía confiar en él. En varias ocasiones habíamos ido por ahí juntos, pasándomelo como nunca, una pena que un hombre como él se perdiera en los restos.

-Sí, ¿no ves las pruebas? -reí, mientras caminábamos hacia el ascensor.

-Ni lo intentéis queridos - mencionó Paul a nuestras espaldas- Se ha estropeado.

-Umm -sonreí, mientras agarraba a Bernie y tiraba de él hacia las escaleras. Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de lo mal que él se encontraba. Iba apoyando sus manos en la pared, mientras agarraba mi pequeña mano, en comparación con la suya, con fuerza- ¿Estas bien, Bernie? -sonreí, mientras comenzábamos un nuevo tramo de escaleras para llegar al tercer piso.

-Solo estoy un poco mareado -me sonrió, mientras tropezaba con sus propios pies, consiguiendo que nos entrara la risa a los dos.

-Aquí hay gente que quiere dormir, Granger -gruñó Malfoy, ¿cuándo había abierto la puerta?- Bonitas piernas,

-Deja de incordiar, Malfoy -contesté, mientras tiraba de Bernie, que se encontraba con el ceño muy fruncido, hasta juntar sus cejas.

-Granger, aviso con antelación -habló Malfoy, cuando comencé a subir el siguiente tramo de escaleras- Al mínimo ruido, gemido o cualquier tipo de sonido provocador, subo, y me apunto a la fiesta.

-Malfoy... -contesté, dándome la vuelta para mirarle- Ni muerta me acostaría contigo, así que deja de joder de una vez.

Diciendo eso, tiré con todas mis fuerzas de Bernie y llegamos a mi piso. Abrí la puerta con manos temblorosas, debido a la anticipación del momento y empujé a Bernie dentro de la casa, con una sonrisa agarró mi cintura y comenzó a besar mi cuello, mientras que yo, me libraba de mis zapatos con una fuerte sacudida. Agarré su corbata y tiré de ella, conduciéndolo hasta la habitación, donde le empujé sobre la cama, sonriendo me subí sobre él y comencé a besar sus finos labios. Comenzó a recorrer mis piernas por debajo del vestido con sus grandes manos. Cada vez subía más, hasta que me acabó sacando el vestido por la cabeza, dejándome en ropa interior. Con un ligero movimiento cambiemos posiciones, y yo comencé a desabrochar su camisa después de haber lanzado la chaqueta a los pies de la cama, junto con la corbata. Comenzó a manosear mi cuerpo, mientras su erección se volvía más notable en sus pantalones. Metió un dedo en mi interior sin previo aviso, consiguiendo que un gemido se escapara de mi boca, él sonriente, con su dedo todavía en mi interior subió hasta mis labios, donde disfruté de su sabor. Cuando estuve a punto de culminar, el dedo de Bernie se dejó de mover, con un gruñido mostré mi desagrado, pero Bernie no se movió. Su cuerpo comenzó a pesar más de la cuenta sobre el mío, por lo que supuse que se había quedado dormido. Cosa evidente, cuando saqué su dedo de mi interior y me escapé de debajo de él.

Mientras colocaba mi ropa interior, volvía a maldecir mi mala suerte. Al destino no le bastaba con conseguir que mi relación con Ronald hubiera sido un completo desastre, si, Ron y yo estuvimos juntos varios meses después de la guerra, pero las cosas no iban bien, por lo que decidimos dejarlo, desde la relación con el pelirrojo no había vuelto a estar con un hombre, y ya me había cansado, necesitaba alguien a mi lado, alguien que me ayudara a pasar todos estos momentos desagradables, pero no, parece que estoy destinada a vivir sola, morirme sola y como todas las solteronas, cuidaré a mis futuros gatitos sola...

Decidí no pensar más en el asunto y fui al baño, me quité todo el maquillaje y volví a la habitación, me coloqué una fina camiseta de algodón blanco y me tumbé al lado del castaño, quedándome dormida nada más relajar mis músculos.

...

Bueno, aquí dejo el segundo capitulo de este fic. Espero que os guste y esas cosas. En vuestros comentarios podeis dejarme todo lo que os parezca que falta y os parece buena idea cambiar. Estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de sugerencia. Besos.


	3. Chapter 3

DRACO P.V.

Estaba en el sillón de la sala de estar, viendo el cacharro muggle éste, la televisión, con el volumen lo suficiente bajo como para oír las risas de la escalera. Me levanté del sillón y me acerqué a la puerta. Miré por la pequeña ventanita y vi como Granger reía con un tipo, a la pinta de lo más imbécil. Abrí sigilosamente la puerta y esperé apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Solo estoy un poco mareado -dijo el tío ése mientras Granger se acercaba más a él.

-Aquí hay gente que quiere dormir, Granger -dije recorriéndola de arriba a abajo con mi mirada- Bonitas piernas,

-Deja de incordiar, Malfoy -contestó, mientras tiraba del tío, que no dejaba de mirarme con mala cara.

-Granger, aviso con antelación -sonreí, ante lo que se me acababa de ocurrir, imaginándome su cara- Al mínimo ruido, gemido o cualquier tipo de sonido provocador, subo, y me apunto a la fiesta.

-Malfoy... -comenzó, mientras la sangre se juntaba en sus mejillas- Ni muerta me acostaría contigo, así que deja de joder de una vez.

Con una sonrisa, observé como tiraba de la mano del individuo y yo entré al apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, me apoyé en la puerta cerrada y pensé en la cara de Granger al soltarle el alago a sus piernas. Si que tenía unas bonitas piernas, pero yo, Draco Malfoy, jamás se fijaría en una sangre sucia, y mucho menos en la sangre sucia por excelencia, amiga de San Potter, ¿o sí?...

Con un suspiro me acerqué al sillón, apagué el cachivache ese y me encaminé por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio. Una vez allí comencé a desnudarme, hasta que un ruido seco se oyó en la habitación. No pude evitar sonreír,¿así que la santa de Granger no era tan santa? Ya tenía nuevos motivos para meterme con ella. Sin parar de sonreír, me metí en la cama y en la oscuridad de la habitación me quedé dormido.

...

...

Los rayos del sol golpearon mis parpados, consiguiendo que me despertara, tapándome con las sábanas la cabeza. Cuando me hube desperezado, me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina. Allí, en la ventana, había una lechuza que me miraba fijamente. Rápidamente me acerque a ella, que me tendió la carta y se marchó por donde había venido.

_Querido señor Malfoy:_

_Me veo obligado a citarle en el ministerio. Hay ciertos puntos que debemos aclarar. Cuanto antes pueda pásese por aquí._

_Atentamente._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_  
_El ministro._

Mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior, intentando desahogar toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento. ¿Es que no me iban a dejar en paz nunca? Maldita sea... Hasta los cojones me tenían todos. Que querría ahora este hombre con pintas de oso...

Me preparé un café y con tranquilidad me lo tomé sentado en el sillón del salón, mientras pensaba en que tal habría pasado su noche Granger. Con un movimiento de varita limpie la taza y me dirigí al baño. Me di una ducha rápida y me puse un traje negro. Me concentré en la entrada del ministerio y me desaparecí.

Tras el habitual tirón en el ombligo abrí los ojos y me dirigí a mi destino. Todo el mundo susurraba a mi paso, hasta que una cabellera pelirroja se interpuso en mi camino.

-Parece que la escoria mortífaga a decidido volver -sonrió Ronald Weasley cruzándose de brazos. Yo me limité a sonreírle y a pasar por su lado, chocando su hombro.

-Lo siento, Comadreja -sonreí alejándome de él- pero tengo una cita con el ministro.

-¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca maldito! -gritó mientras yo volaba por los aires. Cuando me levanté la imagen de Granger con el fino vestidito de ayer noche se me pasó por la mente y una sonrisa arrogante se formó en mi rostro.

-Cuidadito, Weasley -comenté mientras sacudía las mangas del traje y seguí con mi camino- Puedo hacerte mucho daño...

Con la cabeza bien en alto me acerqué al despacho del ministro, donde la secretaria informó de mi llegada.

-Bienvenido señorito Malfoy -me saludó el ministro, ofreciéndome una mano que rechacé sin miramientos.

-Al asunto, ministro -hablé, impacientándome por cuales podrían ser las razones por las que me había citado.

-No se impaciente, hombre -sonrió el hombre, intentando en vano relajar el ambiente. Al ver que no funcionaba desistió y sacó unos papeles de un cajón- Me gustaría ofrecerle un puesto de auror.

-Pensé que a un ex-mortífago como yo, después de la guerra no se le darían más oportunidades -comenté lo más cínicamente que pude.

-Está demostrado que se unió a Voldemort por proteger a su familia -sonrió el hombre, mientras me tendía unos papeles que leí rápidamente- Nos gustaría tenerle entre nosotros y...

-Lo pensaré -le interrumpí, levantándome del asiento, mientras cogía los papeles y los doblaba lo suficiente para que entraran en el bolsillo.

-Está bien -suspiró el hombre mientras me acercaba a la puerta- Señor Malfoy, piénseselo bien. Si rechaza esta oportunidad que le doy... no volveré a ofrecerle nada.

-Lo meditare -sonreí de espaldas al hombre- No se preocupe tanto por mi.

-No se equivoque, señor Malfoy -volvió a hablar el hombre antes de que cerrara la puerta- Solo le he dado una oportunidad. Cosa que muchos le negaran.

De un portazo cerré la puerta y me aleje del despacho de aquel hombre lo más rápido que pude. Ya sabía yo que nadie me iba a volver a dar una oportunidad, pero coño, bastante tenia yo con recordármelo todas las noches. Con un suspiro me concentre en mi pequeño apartamento y me desaparecí. Sin perder mas tiempo, cogí un poco de dinero muggle y salí por la puerta. Miré con recelo el instrumento en el que la gente subía y bajaba, seguía sin fiarme mucho de esas cosas, pero no me apetecía bajar tantos tramos de escaleras, por lo que pulsé el botón de la cosa mientras esperaba. Al ver que no pasaba nada decidí decantarme por las escaleras. Cuando llegué abajo suspiré, miré de soslayo al portero y salí a la calle, repleta de gente.

Llegué al supermercado, creo que se llama así, y entré. Seguí a una señora mayor, que cogió un recipiente con ruedas y yo la imité. Paseando entre los pasillos de comida, fui eligiendo las pocas cosas que necesitaba y me dirigí a la caja. Una joven rubia me sonrió y comenzó a pasar mis cosas por un chisme que emitía sonidos demasiado incómodos. Su sonrisa comenzaba a exasperarme, me miraba fijamente, esperando a que yo le respondiera con otra sonrisa, pero me limité a guardar las cosas que me seguía pasando.

-Diez y siete con cuarenta y dos -volvió a sonreír, mientras yo sacaba de mi bolsillo varios billetes. Se los tendí y continué guardando las cosas- Su vuelta.

Ahora si, con una sonrisa recogí lo que me daba y me alejé con la bolsa de la mano.

Cuando llegué al portal, vi a Granger hablando con el portero, los dos se callaron al verme, mientras que una se ponía roja como un tomate, el otro me sonreía abiertamente, cosa que me asusto.

-Qué, Granger ¿buena noche? -sonreí mientras pasaba por su lado, consiguiendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo mas escarlata que el anterior- Tranquila, los golpes de ayer me contestan por ti, se me hizo raro no oírte.

-Ya basta Malfoy -contestó ella, cruzándose de brazo, mientras el color rojo comenzaba a desaparecer- No creo que te interese mucho mi vida privada.

-Yo creo que si -sonreí andando hacia el tramo de escaleras, pero antes de seguir termine mi frase- Sobretodo cuando no puedo dormir.

-Gilipollas -comentó lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchara.

-No te equivoques, Granger -zanjé comenzando a subir las escaleras. Cuando llegué a mi piso, entré al apartamento, cerré la puerta de una patada y dejé la bolsa de la compra encima de la mesa de roble con un gran suspiro. Miré mis dedos entumecidos y me los frote con la otra mano, mientras me alejaba por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio. Allí me quite el traje y lo colgué en una de las perchas del armario. Me enfundé unos pantalones de hilo negro y volví a la cocina. Con un movimiento de varita las cosas de la bolsa comenzaron a guardarse solas, y yo me eché en el sillón y perdí mi mirada en techo.

¿Debería aceptar la oferta de Kingsley? Podría demostrarle a mucha gente que yo, Draco Malfoy a cambiado, pero sería muy difícil, allí estaban Potter y Weasley... y tal vez estaría la sangre sucia, y ya tenía suficiente con tener que cruzarme con ella aquí... como para encontrársela allí también.

Volví a agitar mi varita y se comenzó a preparar la comida. Encendí televisor y dispuse a comer. Me apoyé en la barra y comencé a ingerir la comida mientras observaba toda aquella gente que salia en aquel objeto.

HERMIONE P.V.

-Buenos días -saludé mientras entraba y saludaba a Tanya y Zack, que respondieron a mi saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-Puedes tomarte tu tiempo -rió Tanya, al ver que colgaba el abrigo en una percha cercana y me acercaba rápidamente a ella- No hay mucho ajetreo.

-Ya veo ya -sonreí mientras me situaba a su lado e inspeccionaba el lugar. Solo una mesa estaba ocupada por una pareja de lo más empalagosa. Por la cara de asco que puse, Tanya comenzó a reír, llamando la atención de Zack, que estaba limpiando una mesa cercana a la puerta, nos miró y sonrió, enseñándonos su perfecta dentadura blanca, haciendo contraste con su oscura piel.

-Tranquila -Tanya cogió dos vasos y sirvió unos zumos de frutas. Echó dos hielos a cada uno y me tendió uno- De tanto verlos te acostumbras.

-Es imposible que eso sean personas -comenté, observando cómo el chico absorbía la lengua de la chica hasta cotas inimaginables.

-¿Nunca has besado a un chico? -preguntó Tanya, con sus ojos abiertos como platos clavados en mí.

-Claro que sí -contesté, agitando el vaso en mi mano, haciendo pequeños círculos- Pero no de esa manera tan repulsiva.

-Si, llevas razón -rió Zack, acercándose a lavar la bayeta en el grifo, para dejarla allí colgada- Parecen un mar andante.

Este comentario volvió a provocar nuestras risas, consiguiendo que la pareja de tórtolos nos miraran con los ojos entrecerrados, ellos se levantaron, saliendo del bar, provocando que las lágrimas se escaparan de mis ojos. Cogí una servilleta y me sequé los ojos, le pasé otra a Tanya que imitó mi gesto.

-Hacía mucho que no reía así -confesé, perdiendo mi mirada en el zumo de mi vaso.

-Puedes confiar en nosotros -murmuró Tanya, acercándose a mí, colocando su mano en mi brazo.

-Te ayudaremos en lo que podamos -sonrió Zack, agarrando mi mano y tirando de mí hasta una mesa cercana a la barra- Ahora eres una de los nuestros, formas parte de esta piña.

-Gracias -susurré, mientras agarraba el vaso con las dos manos. Tanya colocó sus manos encima de las mías y me sonrió, dándome apoyo- Veréis... Yo tenía unos amigos maravillosos... éramos inseparables, pero por circunstancias personales, tuve que dejarlos, ni despedidas, ni aclaraciones, nada, de la noche a la mañana desaparecí de sus vidas, como ellos de la mía. Un día me llegó al colegio una carta de mi padre, en ella me informaba que le habían detectado a mi madre cáncer de mama... mi madre necesitaba mi apoyo, por lo que decidí dejarles, en cuanto recibí la carta alisté mis cosas y me volví a casa. Todas las cartas que ellos me mandaban las guardaba, sin abrir, no quería sufrir más de lo que lo estaba haciendo. Se que fue muy desconsiderado por mi parte, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer.

Me detuve en el relato para observarles, vi como me miraban, no me gustaba dar pena, por lo que antes de que dijeran nada continué.

Estuve con mi madre en todo momento, la ayudaba en todo lo que podía, hasta que llegó el día en que la operaban. Todos estábamos muy asustados, mi madre nos había contagiado a todos, yo decidí quedarme en casa. El día que mis padres volvían a casa llegó, la operación fue estupenda, había llamado a mi madre y estaba contentísima, su voz sonaba alegre, feliz. Esa fue la última vez que escuche su voz.

-Si quieres puedes dejarlo aquí, Hermione -susurró Karl, apoyando una mano en mi hombro. Yo negué con mi cabeza, secando las lágrimas que se habían escapado de mis ojos.

-Mejor lo suelto todo ahora -comenté, sorbiendo por la nariz- Bueno, el caso, estaba esperando con mis tíos en casa a que mis padres llegaran, pero tardaban demasiado. A eso de las ocho de la tarde, sonó el teléfono, lo cogió mi tía, su cara jamás se me olvidará. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, cosa que me aseguró que algo no andaba bien. Colgó el teléfono, me miró muy seriamente y me lo comunicó, mis padres habían tenido un accidente de tráfico, mi padre murió en el acto, mi madre estuvo en coma dos semanas, murió sin que se pudiera hacer nada.

-Vaya... -murmuró Tanya, levantándose después de tenderme un pañuelo- Nunca pensé que lo hubieras pasado tan mal..

-Bueno, es algo del pasado -intenté sonreír. mientras me levantaba y me acercaba a la barra, ya que había llegado una pareja y alguien tenía que servirles- Bienvenidos. ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?

-Sí, claro -contestó la chica con una irritante voz nasal- Dejar de molestar, guapa.

-Por supuesto -contesté con una sonrisa falsa- Si queréis algo, se lo pedís a mis compañeros.

-Discúlpala -me sonrió el chico con una amplia sonrisa- Está pasando una mala racha.

-No tengo porque disculparla -contesté volviendo a sonreírles falsamente- Este es mi trabajo y me toca morderme la lengua, pero no todos son como yo, guapa.

Diciendo esto último me alejé de ellos y fui directa al despacho de Austin. Respiré hondo y llamé con mis nudillos. Después de oír el adelante por parte de mi jefe, entre al despacho.

-Ah, hola, Hermione -me saludó señalándome la silla frente a su escritorio.

-Hola Austin -intenté sonreír para corresponder su sonrisa- Venía a preguntarte algo.

-Dime, dime -dejó a un lado los papeles que estaba leyendo. Su pequeña sonrisa me animó a continuar.

-Verás... -comencé a retorcer mis dedos, pensando la mejor manera de comenzar- Yo... es que Austin... no creo estar preparada para esto... sigo teniendo la muerte de mis padres muy reciente y no me siento con fuerzas para nada...siento que todo esto me supera...

Lentamente levanté la vista de mi regazo y pude comprobar como Austin me miraba fijamente.

-Lo único que puedo hacer por ti es lo siguiente... -se levantó de su sillón y se arrodilló frente a mi y cogió mis manos entre las suyas- Se lo que es perder a un ser querido, por eso dejo que hoy vayas a casa y lo pienses muy detenidamente, y cuando lo tengas decidido, vendrás y me comunicarás tu decisión, ¿entendido? No me gustaría perderte, Karl me ha dicho que eres muy rápida en eso del aprendizaje, a parte de que se nota que desde que has llegado los chicos están mas animados..

-Gracias Austin -sonreí, mientras me levantaba y pasaba el pañuelo por mis ojos húmedos- Nos vemos pronto, Austin.

-Espero que tomes la decisión correcta -me acompañó hasta la puerta de salida, mientras mis dos compañeros me miraban fijamente. Yo les despedí con mi mano y comencé a andar por la calle adelante. Eran las tres de la tarde y no había nadie en la calle, con una mano haciendo sombra sobre mis ojos llegué al edificio, donde me encontré a Paul de espaldas al cartero, colocando los paquetes que le acababa de entregar.

-Hola, Paul -saludé acercándome a ellos, Paul me recibió con una gran sonrisa, y el cartero con un ligero sonrojo, sin decir nada se alejó de nosotros y desapareció por la puerta- ¿Qué te traes con el cartero?

-No se a que te refieres -rió él, saliendo de detrás del "mostrador" y se acercó a mí- Creo que me he enamorado.

-Siempre me dices lo mismo -reí, colgándome de su brazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero esta vez ya va enserio -me miró a los ojos y sonrió, consiguiendo que me saltara la risa- No te rías que va enserio.

-Te creo, te creo -sonreí, alejándome de él- Me voy ¿vale? necesito descansar.

-¿Pasó algo el primer día? -me preguntó, volviendo tras el mostrador.

-Que el pasado me persigue como mi sombra -sonreí, comenzando a subir las escaleras. En el segundo piso se abrió la puerta de Malfoy y de allí salió Daphne Greengrass, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

-Vaya, vaya -sonrió, acercándose a mí, mientras en mi rostro se formaba una sonrisa irónica y la encaraba- Pero mira quien está aquí... La sangre sucia amiga de Potter...

-Un placer volver a verte... -me acerqué a ella lo suficiente para que no perdiera mis pupilas de vista-¿Ya obtuviste tu sesión de sexo y te marchas dignamente a buscar a tu prometido? Si que hay que caer bajo para estar con alguien a quien no quieres y verte tocada por él... Porque supongo que querrá tener hijos... o me equivoco.

-Para nada -me devolvió la sonrisa, alejándose de mí todo lo que yo me había acercado- Pero por lo menos tengo alguien que me quiere...

-No se que insinúas... -habló Jake desde el descansillo de la escalera, se encontraba apoyado en la pared, mirando a Daphne Greengrass de arriba a abajo, con una mueca poco agradable en su rostro- Pero si crees, que por ser una guarra, que le pone los cuernos a su marido y va así vestida -comenzó a pasear su dedo índice de arriba a abajo, señalando su ropa- Eres mejor que Hermione... la llevas clara querida... te van a dar de palos en esos lindos morros que no veas. Ahora.. si nos disculpas... tenemos cosas que hacer.

Se acercó a mí y tiró de mi mano para arrastrarme escaleras arriba. Una vez que hubimos perdido a Daphne de vista me solté de su agarre.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? -berreé en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos- ¿Me dejas plantada con tus amigos y ahora vienes como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Pero de qué vas tío? Mejor ni me lo digas... No quiero tus escusas... Mejor.. ni tuyas ni de nadie...

-¿Me dejas explicarme? -murmuró una vez que hubo comprobado que yo no tenía nada más que decir. Yo solo negué con la cabeza y me dispuse a entrar a mi apartamento- Está bien, cuando estés más perceptiva avísame.

Mientras se alejaba de mi puerta cerré mi puerta y me dirigí al baño, llené la bañera de agua y sin pensarlo dos veces me sumergí en el agua.

...

Bueeeno, pues aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste y todas esas cosas. Nos vemos en el próximo capi :D


	4. Chapter 4

Draco p.v.

Después de que Daphne saliera del apartamento oí como hablaba con alguien. Como siempre mi curiosidad acabó pudiendo conmigo, me acerqué a la puerta y me asomé por la ventanita, dónde vi como Granger se encontraba frente a Daphne para más tarde ser arrastrada por el rubito del segundo. Segundos después Daphne también desapareció de mi vista. Con una sonrisa me alejé de la puerta y me dirigí a la cocina a comer algo.

Más tarde, me encontraba en el sillón de la sala, esperando a que pasara el tiempo, cosa que parecía que pasaba cada vez más despacio. Seguía pensando en la oferta del ministro, y cada vez quedaba menos tiempo... Mientras todas las posibles consecuencias se arremolinaban en mi cabeza me fui quedando dormido.

Me desperté debido a los fuertes golpes que estaba recibiendo mi puerta. Con los ojos entreabiertos me dirigí a tientas hasta la entrada y abrí la puerta de un tirón.

-Ops.. -sonrió una chica pelirroja frente a mí. Sus ondas rojo fuego caían en una bonita cascada en torno a su rostro, resaltando la palidez de su piel. A primera vista juraría que era la chica Weasley, pero dudaba mucho que se hubiera equivocado, siendo la sangre sucia su amiga- Vaya.. parece que me equivoqué...

-Si me dices a quién buscas puedo ayudarte -le sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa, provocando que la sangre se acumulara en sus mejillas.

-No, no -me devolvió la sonrisa, pasando una mano por su pelo- Creo que se donde tengo que ir... pero muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

-Solo dime a quien buscas -volví a insistir con mi encantadora sonrisa.

-A Hermione Granger -contestó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. La sonrisa se acentuó en mi rostro, mientras en mi cabeza seguía rondando la posibilidad de que Granger se viera atraída por especímenes de su propio género.

-Aam -con mi dedo señalé el piso de arriba- Es uno más arriba.

-Muchas gracias -contestó mientras se alejaba por las escaleras. Seguí sus prominentes curvas hasta que desaparecieron escaleras arriba, momento que volví a entrar en el piso.

Hermione p.v.

Estaba en la bañera, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. ¿Es que no había un momento de paz en aquella ciudad? Con un suspiro escurrí mi pelo, me envolví con una toalla y quité el tapón a la bañera. Cogí un cepillo y mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, pensando en quien podría ser, pasaba el cepillo por mi pelo, salpicando las paredes con pequeñas gotas de agua. Solo un nombre se me ocurría en esos momentos. Malfoy. Como fuera él se iba a enterar... ¿es que no tiene vida social? Ni siquiera ahora...años después de terminar el colegio me va a dejar en paz... Lo veo venir... Me va ha hacer la vida imposible. Agarré el picaporte con fuerza tiré de la puerta, sorprendiendo a mi invitada, que esperaba con una gran sonrisa, jugando con un rulo de su colorado pelo.

-Mira, mira... -rió mientras me hacía a un lado para que pudiera pasar. Con un ágil movimiento se tiró sobre el sofá y comenzó a reír, si a eso se le podía definir como risa. Cuando hubo terminado, se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá y me miró, con sus profundos ojos verdes- Dime que lo que dijo Layla no es verdad.

-Depende de lo que te dijera Layla -contesté mientras sacaba dos vasos- ¿Te hace un whisky? Lo necesito.

-Sabes que siempre -sonrió, mientras cruzaba sus piernas sobre el sofá- Ahora... cuéntame quien es ese rubiazo que hay aquí abajo...

-Dime que no lo has hecho... -suspiré, sentándome a su lado y apoyando mi mojada cabeza en el respaldo del asiento- Por Dios Charlotte... Que poca vergüenza tienes...

-Si, si... -rió ella, golpeando mi rodilla con su mano- Pero a ese macho le hacía yo todos los favores que me pidiese y más... y no me niegues que tú tampoco, por que estarías mintiendo.

-Vamos a ver... -comencé después de darle un pequeño sorbo al vaso de whisky- Primer punto... nos odiamos desde que éramos niños...

-Eso no tiene que ver para poder acostaros -rió al ver mi cara y empinó su vaso- Y lo sabes. Os acostáis y fuera... cada uno por su camino... no es tan difícil.

-Para nosotros si... no nos tocaríamos ni con palos -sonreí al imaginarme en la cama con Malfoy. No es que me desagradara la idea... si no que sería una situación tan surrealista que hasta imaginárselo cuesta.

-Ya, ya, ya, que te vea así -sonrió mientras me señalaba con su dedo índice y en un gesto rápido agarró la toalla a la altura de mi pecho, con todas las intenciones de bajármela- Por que no llevas nada debajo.. ¿verdad?

-Acababa de salir de la bañera, Charlotte... -suspiré, agarrando la tela con todas mis fuerzas- Por cierto... ¿que tal vas con Robert?

-Naa... -rió, mientras volvía a beber de su vaso- Resultó ser gay... increíble ¿verdad? quién iba a pensar que un hombre como él.. por que hay que reconocer que el tío está de "toma pan y moja" iba a ser de la otra acera... Si ya decía yo que había tardado mucho en mandarme a la mierda...

-Una semana y media... casi dos -apunté, consiguiendo que clavara en mí su mirada, para después suspirar y terminarse su Whisky- Además, ¿por qué te iba a mandar a la mierda? Parecía que os querías...

-Ya ves -rió para después levantarse, suspiró y se giró hacia mí, me dio dos besos y se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir se volvió a sonreírme- Bueno Hermys... Me voy a buscar un hombre que me quiera... si no encuentro ninguno... Me hago lesbiana, para que no te pille de sorpresa.

-Muy bien -contesté para luego acercarme a la puerta- Suerte con el tema.

-Segurísimo -sonrió, sin que esa pequeña sonrisa iluminara el rostro de mi amiga- Por cierto... este sábado te vengo a buscar, que hemos quedado.

-¿Tiene que ser obligatorio? -me quejé, apoyándome en la puerta.

-Obligatorísimo -rió ante su improvisada palabra- Sí, es obligatorio, muy obligatorio, te paso a buscar y no me pongas más escusas que no...

-Está bien... -suspiré, pasándome la mano por el pelo húmedo- Pero no te acostumbres...

-Te quiero -berreó bajando las escaleras. Cuando desapareció de mi vista entré en casa y me alejé por el pasillo, pero unos golpes en la puerta me detuvieron de nuevo.

-Maldita sea -me quejé antes de abrir la puerta. Para descubrir un rubio sonriente, que pronto borró su sonrisa al recorrerme de arriba a abajo- ¿Quieres algo, Malfoy?

-Emm... -sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, cosa que me hizo sonreír y separarme de la puerta, mostrando mis piernas, consiguiendo que sus ojos se centraran en ellas.

-¿Malfoy? -volví a preguntarle, riéndome en mi fuero interno. Al parecer todos los hombres son iguales, dejando a un lado el estatus de sangre. Pero al ver que no decía nada me hice a un lado- Pasa.

-Mmm.. Gracias -contestó pasando por mi lado, hasta quedarse en medio de la estancia.

-¿Querías algo? -pregunté sentándome frente a él, volviendo a coger mi medio vaso de Whisky para jugar con él.

-No, solo que estaba en casa aburrido y me dije... Vamos a molestar a Granger -sonrió, al parecer recuperado de su sorpresa inicial, mientras recorría mis piernas con sus ojos plateados- Te tenías muy calladito lo que escondías.. ¿E, Granger?

-Ya ves... -contesté, sonriendo, cubriendo la mayor parte de mis muslos con la toalla- Si lo enseñas todo al primer vistazo no tiene emoción.

-Te diré que el vestidito de monja que llevabas en Hogwarts te disimulaba muy bien esas curvas -rió, cuando me levanté y di una pequeña vuelta sobre mí misma y me alejaba por el pasillo.

-¡Cómo si estuvieras en tu casa! -grité alejándome por el pasillo. A la velocidad de un rayo me acerqué al armario, cogí una camiseta blanca, un pantalón gris, Como pude me los puse y salí del cuarto como si nada hubiera pasado- ¿Entretenido? -Le pregunté a Malfoy, que parecía concentrado en las fotos que había colocadas en una estantería repleta de libros.

-Demasiado... -se giró sonriendo hacia mí, mientras con su fino dedo señalaba una foto, en la que salíamos Layla y yo a punto de juntar nuestros labios- ¿Y me dices que no te ves atraída por tu mismo sexo?

-Creo que ese es un tema que no te interesa en lo más mínimo, Malfoy -respondí, cruzando mis brazos, a la vez que me volvía a dejar caer en el sofá.

-Tu amiga la pelirroja es un poco fresca, ¿verdad? -me preguntó, mirando una foto de Charlotte subida a una barra del pub que solían frecuentar.

-Alguna vez... solo alguna vez... ¿dejarás de meterte con mis amigos? -pregunté enojada, mientras él sonreía con cinismo y volvía a mi lado.

-Sabes que es imposible, Granger -rió, al ver la pequeña mueca que hice con mis labios.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Malfoy? -solté sin pensar, consiguiendo centrar su atención en mis ojos.

-Ya la has hecho, Granger... -murmuró, sabiendo que conseguiría sacarme de mis casillas en muy poco tiempo.

-No me vaciles, Malfoy... -intenté no sonreír, sin éxito- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Molestarte... -contestó con tono burlón- Creo que te lo dije anteriormente.

-Eso ya lo se... -contesté, jugando con un mechón de mi pelo- Me refiero... a que haces en el Londres muggle.. siendo como eras, no se si me entiendes.

-Aclarar algo, Granger... -frunció su ceño hasta que sus cejas se juntaron- Tonto tampoco soy... y te he entendido perfectamente. Y bueno... estoy aquí, en el Londres muggle... porque desde que sucedió lo que tu sabes... no me encuentro cómodo en mi casa... no se si me entiendes.

-Claro que te entiendo -respondí molesta al notar como empleaba un tono de suficiencia conmigo.

-¿Ahora puedo hacerte yo la misma pregunta? -sugirió, apoyando su espalda en el brazo del sofá, una postura que demostraba que se sentía lo suficiente cómodo como para no molestarme- Me he fijado que no hay ninguna foto de Potter, la comadreja o miniWeasley, nada que decir del resto de leones, y menos de Lovegood...

-Es complicado... -respondí, intentando escaquearme, pero como vi que eso no iba a funcionar, tiré por la tangente- Además... eres mi enemigo desde chicos... y no me apetece confiarte mis pequeños problemas... a parte de que no me gusta hablar del tema...

-Como quieras, Granger... -me sonrió, pasando una mano por su pelo- Te podías invitar a algo... tengo sed.

-Por supuesto... -me levanté, acercándome al mueble donde tenía todo el alcohol- ¿Algo especial?

-No hago preferencias frente a invitaciones -respondió, mientras yo agarraba una botella de Whisky, con media botella de líquido.

-¿Esto te va bien? -pregunté, alzándosela a lo lejos- Es para acabarla.

-Sí, claro... -sonrió, mientras me acercaba a él con otro vaso más- ¿Tanto bebes? Quien lo imaginaría..

-Ya ves... -reí, recordando momentos antes de la conversación- Si no hay secretos, no hay emoción. A parte de que mis amigos actuales tienen mucho que ver...

-Vaya amistades que gastas, Granger -rió, ante mi comentario. Para hacerle callar menté a Daphne Greengrass- Creo que mi relación con ella no es de tu incumbencia, Granger...

-Pues ya está, Malfoy -contesté, saboreando mi pequeña victoria- Tú en tus asuntos... y yo en los míos.

-Perfecto, Granger -sonrió, bebiendo de un trago lo que quedaba en su vaso- Ahora, si no te importa, me voy, que ya eché la tarde aquí contigo y tengo cosas que hacer...

-Claro, Malfoy -reí, mientras él se acercaba a la puerta, tropezando con una pequeña mesita que había junto al sofá- Cuidado no te mates. Luego me acusarán de homicidio y todas esas cosas... y no me apetece.

-Vamos, Granger -rió él antes de abrir la puerta- Todo el mundo sabe que no matarías ni a una mosca.

-Exagerado -contesté, reteniendo las ganas de sacarle la lengua y tirarle un cojín.

-Bueno, Granger... -habló saliendo por la puerta- Un placer haber compartido contigo mi preciado tiempo.. No te acostumbres... Y gracias por acompañarme a la puerta... muy educada.

-A que si... -reí, levantándome y acercándome a él- Educadísima, me educaron mis padres y con eso vale.

-Hasta otro rato, Granger -rió, alejándose por las escaleras.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo y me apoyé en la misma, dejando resbalar mi espalda hasta el suelo, mientras una sonrisa irónica se formaba en mi rostro. ¿Draco Malfoy ha estado en mi casa y no me ha dirigido uno solo de sus insultos? Era la pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza una y otra vez. De un salto me levanté del suelo y me eché en el sofá para comenzar a pensar en todo detenidamente.

Más tarde, cuando hube terminado mi sesión de cavilaciones me hice una cena ligerita y me senté en el sofá de nuevo, con un helado de chocolate entre mis piernas, mientras hacía zapping con el mando de la televisión, buscando alguna película interesante que ver... pero nada. Por lo que dejé un documental, una mujer rubita se encontraba sentada en una mesa frente a una señora mayor, muy mayor, mientras esta última hablaba, la rubita la miraba atentamente.

Dado que todo el rato era lo mismo. Una espesa conversación. Decidí irme a dormir. Me metí en la cama y miré al techo, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido ese día. Realmente sorprendida al pensar en Draco Malfoy sentado en mi sofá.

Con todos esos pensamientos me sumergí en mi pequeño mundo de tranquilidad.

...

Uoooooo, otro más. ¿Qué os parece? Siento haber tardado tanto, pero no hay tiempo, NO HAY TIEMPO! bueno, gracias por leer y comentar y todas esas cosas que hacemos los lectores. Besooooos.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco P.V.

Vaya piernas... Vaya curvas... Santo Merlín ser capaz de crear un ser tan perfecto. ¿Único defecto? Ser la come libros, la sangre sucia amiga del imbécil de San Potter... Una pena que se juntara a él y al pobretón, si hubiera sabido antes lo que escondía la pequeña Granger... Si lo hubiera sabido antes, quizás hubiera cambiado los insultos del colegio por otros asuntos más privados.

Estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, estaba repleto de gente, por lo que decidí alejarme del tumulto del tráfico y me dirigí hacia un parque lo suficiente alejado como para relajarme. Después de varias calles, llegué al verde parquecito y me senté en un banco de piedra, rodeado por pequeños arbustos.

Pronto se comenzaron a oír el ruido de unos pasos crujiendo en la arena. De pronto, unos niños, de aproximadamente tres o cuatro años, aparecieron en el pequeño camino. Cuando me vieron detuvieron sus alegres risas y dieron marcha atrás, Más tarde volvieron a aparecer con sus madres agarradas a sus pequeñas manos, mientras se ponían detrás de sus piernas. Yo me recosté en el asiento y cerré mis ojos, e intenté no pensar en aquellas piernas bronceadas, en aquellos hombros...

"¡BASTA DRACO! Es la sangre sucia... No puedes permitirte eso, por muy apetecible que sea devorarla por completo no te lo puedes permitir...Si Lucius se entera estarías muerto... y ella delante de ti."

Sin ser capaz de sacar a la sangre sucia de mi cabeza, me levanté del banco y comencé a dar vueltas por el parque, hasta que la luz del sol se apagó. Con la cabeza llena de imágenes de esa castaña, desde nuestro primer encontronazo hasta esa misma tarde en su casa, fui caminando hasta llegar al viejo edificio donde me hospedaba. Al entrar al espacioso portal ahí la vi, junto al portero, ella se alejaba del mostrador con un paquete en las manos y una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Pasé junto al portero, al cuál saludé con una inclinación de cabeza y seguí a Granger escaleras arriba. Llegando al segundo piso la vi susurrando junto al rubiales musculitos.

-Vaya, Granger -comencé, recorriendo su fina espalda cubierta por esa fina chaqueta negra- Parece que el destino se empeña en unir nuestros caminos... ¿No te parece?

-Piérdete, Malfoy -contestó ella, volviéndose a encarar con el rubito. Cuando comenzaron a susurrar, el chaval colocó su mano en el hombro de la castaña, provocando que se sacudiera para liberarse de su toque. Yo me apoyé en la pared para ver hasta donde llegaba el panorama. Todo duró hasta que el chaval me miró con cara de asco, haciendo que Granger se girara a ver que había llamado su atención- ¿Se puede saber que quieres, Malfoy?

-¿Yo? -sonreí, mientras me encogía de hombros y la guiñaba un ojo- Me gustaría repetir lo de esta tarde...

Inmediatamente el rubor cubrió sus mejillas, la mirada de reproche del tío se acentuó, clavándoseme como puñales, pero nada de eso me importó en el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron. Un estremecimiento me recorrió la espalda de arriba a abajo. Los dientes de Granger presionaban su labio inferior, dejándolo momentáneamente blanco, para luego acentuar su cálido color rojo. ¿Sentiría ella lo mismo que yo?

-Eres un capullo, Malfoy -se limitó a decir mientras se alejaba de nosotros y empezaba a subir las escaleras. El rubito volvió a clavarme su mirada y de un portazo cerró su puerta. Yo con una sonrisa seguí el camino que encabezó Granger. La verdad es que era muy fácil sacarla de sus casillas. Tener que vivir en el mismo bloque que ella no iba a ser nada fácil... pero sí muy divertido.

-¡Te pasaste! -escuché que habló una voz tras de mí.

-Granger, que sorpresa -me giré y la sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa- No esperaba que estuvieses aquí.

-Te lo repito, Malfoy -volvió a insistir ella, mientras yo abría la puerta- ¡Te pasaste! Seguro que se ha pensado cualquier cosa.

-Todas ellas indecentes -reí, al ver el color de su cara, me aparté de la puerta y le ofrecí pasar con un gesto de mi mano, ella solo negó con su cabeza- Vamos, Granger, te he salvado de una buena... no digas que no..

-Puede ser -respondió ella, colocando sus brazos en jarra- Pero eso no te da permiso para ir dando ideas equivocadas sobre mí... Y mucho menos estando YO delante.

-Lo siento mucho, Granger -intenté sonar convincente, pero verla en ese estado, delante de mí, me hacía mucha gracia. Por lo general solía ser yo quien la dejaba callada.

-¿Enserio? -preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos, para más tarde unírsele esa boca tan apetecible. ¡DRACO, BASTA! Se entera de esto Lucius y mueres. Sí, pero Lucius está en Azkaban así que no hay nada que te impida intentarlo... Me acerqué a ella y con mi dedo índice cerré su boca para después sonreírla.

-No, Granger, no lo siento en lo más mínimo -sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir de rojo mientras intentaba alejarse de mí, pero agarré sus muñecas, la guiñé un ojo y tiré de ella hasta mi casa. Una vez dentro, la solté, dejándola que gritara todo lo que no había gritado hasta ahora y me dirigí a la cocina, sabiendo que me seguía.

-¡ERES UN COMPLETO IMBECIL! ¿SE PUEDE SABER DE QUE VAS, QUE HAGO EN TU CASA?ERES INCREIBLE MALFOY..

-¿Acabaste? -pregunté a punto de estallar en carcajadas, al ver que se había quedado sin aire. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras intentaba regular su respiración- ¿Café?

-Por favor -musitó ella, apoyándose en la barra americana, saqué la varita y con un giro un taburete se situó al lado de mi invitada, mientras que con otro giro las bebidas se comenzaron a preparar- Gracias.

-De nada, Granger -intenté no reír, al ver que se encontraba muy acobardada, me situé frente a ella para observar mejor sus rasgos... Sí Draco, admítelo de una vez. Granger te gusta, y mucho. Admitido está, el caso ahora es hacer algo con esto que siento. ¿Tú, Draco Malfoy problemas con una mujer? Pues sí, y muy gordos...- Me gustan tus ojos, Granger.

-Gracias -contestó, consiguiendo un rojo enfermizo, ese color creo que no es muy saludable...- Los tuyos son muy... ¿bonitos?

-¿Bonitos? -reí, al ver que el color volvía a teñir sus mejillas- ¿Puedes dejar de sonrojarte cada vez que te hablo?

-Me es inevitable -se cubrió las mejillas con las manos, mientras una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en sus labios- Cierto, tus ojos no son bonitos... son peculiares, nunca había visto unos ojos grises.

-Ya ves, Granger -sonreí, intuyendo lo que iba a suceder a continuación- Siempre hay una vez para todo.

-¿Sabes, Malfoy? -habló mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas y se levantaba- Creo que lo mejor es que dejemos esta conversación para otro momento.

-Vamos, Granger... -comencé antes de que se levantara, y para impedirlo agarré su brazo- Tu compañía no me resulta tan desagradable como yo pensaba...

-Vaya, Malfoy -volvió a sentarse, mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos- ¿Estás hablando enserio?

-Muy enserio, Granger -contesté, al ver que no me creía.

-Me sorprendes -admitió después de un largo silencio.

-No pensé que fuera tan raro -sonreí, mientras ella envolvía la taza de café con sus dos manos.

-Creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya, Malfoy -susurró levantándose del taburete y acercándose a la puerta- Tengo cosas que hacer en casa.

-Vaya -reí acercándome hacia ella-Siento haberle robado su precioso tiempo, damisela.

-Eres de lo que no hay Malfoy.. -rió ella alejándose por el descansillo del pasillo hasta desaparecer por las escaleras.

-Te acabarás rindiendo, Granger -susurré, mientras cerraba la puerta a mis espaldas. Lo juro.

...

...

...

Hermione P.V

¡Maldita sea, Hermione! ¿En que estabas pensando cuanto te dejaste arrastrar por él? Esa era la única pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza desde que salí del apartamento del hurón albino. Me encontraba tirada en mi sofá, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido ese día, hasta que sonó el timbre de mi puerta. Fui a abrir, y con un suspiro dejé que el chico rubio que se encontraba en frente mía entrara a mi piso.

-¿Me dejarás ahora explicarme? -comentó Jake con sus manos en los bolsillos, mientras yo le indicaba que se sentara en el sofá y preparaba unos cafés.

-Claro... -contesté de espaldas a él, para más tarde enseñarle mi mejor sonrisa falsa- Pero no esperes que me lo crea.

-No espero nada -respondió él, tomando el café que le ofrecía- Solo quiero que me dejes explicarte por que tuve que dejarte allí.

-Puedes empezar cuando quieras -hablé antes de beber de mi taza, con la que tapé el inicio de una pequeña sonrisa- Otra cosa es que crea cualquier cosa de las que me puedas decir.

-Por favor -suplicó, apresando mi mano entre las suyas- Solo escúchame, luego decide...

-Empieza, espero impaciente -respondí, cruzándome de piernas y liberando mi mano de entre las suyas.

-Cuando te fuiste con Roger, a mí me llamó una prima soltera, que estaba embarazada y rompió aguas, y no tenía quien la llevara al hospital, asi que me llamó para hacer de chófer, entonces le dije a Bernie que te avisara, y que si pudiera te llevara a casa -me mostró una pequeña sonrisa y se pasó una mano por el pelo- ¿Me crees?

-Si, claro -contesté, intentando no reírme, mientras él me examinaba con su mirada- Pero eso no quita que se me halla pasado el enfado.

-Pero me crees y con eso me vale -sonrió con una bonita sonrisa- De momento.

-Si, bueno... -respondí, mientras se me pasaba la escenita en la cama con su amigo. ¡Qué desastre!- Pero ahora tengo cosas que hacer.. ¿podrías..?

-Sí, claro -respondió con una sonrisa muy, muy falsa en su cara- Disculpa si te he entretenido...

-Oh, no.. tranquilo -reí, invitándole a salir por la puerta- Sabes que siempre es un placer.

-Nos vemos en otro rato, Hermione -se despidió con la mano, mientras se cruzaba con Malfoy, al parecer no había tenido suficiente un par de horas atrás. Jake atravesó a Malfoy con su mirada, el segundo solo sonrió, acercándose a mi puerta con paso ágil, despidió a Jake con una mano y agarrando mi brazo tiró de mí dentro de mi piso.

-Joder Granger... -comentó, tirándose en mi sofá, como si estuviera en su casa- ¿Andas a dos bandas? Ya te vale... yo que te venia a pedir que me acompañaras a cenar y andas con ese...

-YO NO ANDO A DOS BANDAS CON NADIE, MALFOY -contesté ante la pregunta, pero más tarde caí en la segunda parte de su corta frase, por lo que me senté a su lado mirándole muy seriamente- ¿Perdona?

-Que si te vienes a cenar... -respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo- Si ese te pretende yo no soy menos...

Después de mi sorpresa inicial, una carcajada tras otra salió de mi garganta ante su cara de sorpresa. Él no se inmutó, solo esperó a que yo dejara de reírme, para volver a sonreír e insistir en su proposición.

-Va enserio, Granger -sonrió, mientras agarraba mi mano, se levantaba del sofá y tiraba de mí por el pasillo adelante, abriendo todas las puertas hasta que llegó a la última- Como supongo que esta será tu habitación, aquí te dejo. En media hora vuelvo aquí y te quiero arreglada, mucho mejor que como te vestiste para ese rubito... ¿ENTENDIDO?

-A... ¿Que iba enserio? -pregunté, ladeando mi cabeza, mientras me empujaba dentro de la habitación.

-Muy enserio -contestó mientras se alejaba por el pasillo- ¡Media hora, Granger!

...

...

...  
Draco. P.V

Vale, no se porque lo hice, pero en estos momentos me estaba preparando para ir a cenar con Granger. Tal vez fui un poco impulsivo, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Me vestí con un traje negro, camisa blanca y el pelo ligeramente alborotado. Me miré al espejo, y lo que vi me gusto tanto que si fuera mujer ya me habría acostado conmigo, como siempre.  
Faltaban tres minutos para que se cumpliera la media hora que le di a Granger para prepararse, por lo que me encaminé a su apartamento. Llamé al timbre, y después de un largo minuto la puerta se abrió, dejándome ver a una Granger completamente diferente a como la había dejado.  
-Muy bien, Granger -comenté estudiándola de arriba a abajo, imaginándome lugares donde podría terminar ese diminuto vestido plateado, que dejaba ver sus largar piernas bronceadas y el valle de sus pechos, demasiado apetecible a la vista- Captas las sugerencias que da gusto.  
-Pasa, Malfoy -sonrió, haciéndose a un lado para que entrara a su casa- Me termino de arreglar y nos vamos.  
-Te di media hora, Granger -sonreí de medio lado mientras la seguía por el largo pasillo- Se supone que te venia a recoger y nos íbamos...  
-Tengo un pelo imposible, Malfoy -rió mientras entraba en el baño de su habitación- Aunque hubiese querido no hubiera podido estar.  
-Cierto, tu pelo es muy... -busqué la palabra mientras ella se recogía la melena en un moño simple, que dejaba al descubierto su fino y largo cuello- raro.  
-Dilo, Malfoy -rió, mientras se perfilaba el ojo con un lápiz negro, agrandando sus ojos- Asqueroso, un pelo asqueroso. Han pasado años y sigue siendo el mismo arbusto que era.  
En ese momento sonó el timbre, me miró a través del espejo, y con una sonrisa volvió a lo suyo, hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar.  
-Anda, Malfoy -me suplicó, mientras se pasaba un pintalabios rojo. Yo, con un suspiro, sonreí y me encaminé a la entrada. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el rubito cansino, atravesándome nada más abrir la puerta.  
-¿Está Hermione? -preguntó, mirando por encima de mi hombro.  
-Herms -berreé su nombre, mas o menos, para que asomara su diminuto cuerpo por la puerta, con los ojos completamente abiertos- Te buscan.  
Ella se acercó a la puerta con las zapatos en una mano y una pequeña chaqueta en la otra. Examinó a su visitante y me sonrió.  
-Gracias por avisar, Draco -sonrió, colgándose de mi brazo- ¿Quieres algo, Jake?  
-Venía a ver si querías venir a ver una película a mi casa -contestó, Jake, con las orejas completamente rojas. Detalle que no me paso desapercibido, fue que la estudió, literalmente, de arriba a abajo, cosa que me molesto en sobremanera.  
-Lo siento -contestó ella, colocándose los zapatos negros, con los que gano unos diez centímetros- Pero estábamos a punto de ir a cenar.  
-Am, vale -contestó notablemente molesto mientras se alejaba de la puerta- entonces otro día.  
"Si claro" pensé, mientras sujetaba a Granger antes de que se cayera al suelo.  
-Claro, Jake -contestó con una sonrisa deslumbrante- Otro día.  
Una vez hubo desaparecido nos reímos los dos a carcajadas, mientras comenzábamos a bajar las escaleras.  
-Me encantó su cara cuando abrí la puerta -comenté mientras caminábamos por una calle completamente desierta.  
-Me sorprendió que me llamaras como lo hiciste -susurró, apretándose contra mí, ya que empezaba a refrescar- Cuando vi a Jake ahí plantado entendí todo.  
-¿Crees que no soy capaz de llamarte por tu nombre, Hermione? -pregunté, consiguiendo un codazo, para después comenzar a reírnos como un par de niños que acaban de preparar alguna muy gorda- No te pases, Granger, o empezaré a pensar que las casas de Hogwarts eran por algo.  
-¿A qué te refieres con eso? -preguntó, mientras entrábamos a un restaurante sencillo y acogedor.  
-Que yo opino, respecto a eso -reí, al ver como Granger se removía incómoda en la silla en la que nos habían sentado, ante las miradas de un grupo de chavales que allí había- A ver, opino que en Hogwarts no solo nos metían en casas según nuestras cualidades, si no, que también en función de si nos parecemos más a un león, como es tu caso, una serpiente, como es el mío, y un largo etcétera de compañeros.  
-¿Te estás escuchando, Malfoy? -rió, cuando hube terminado de hablar- Es ridículo, ¿En qué me parezco yo a un león?  
-A parte de el pelo -reí al ver su cara, como respuesta recibí un pisotón por debajo de la mesa, lo que cortó mi risa- Perdón, y que eres peleona hasta el final -comenté sobando mi pie por encima del zapato.  
En ese momento uno de los chavales de la otra mesa se acercó a nosotros y miró embobado a mi acompañante.  
-Perdona... -comenzó, consiguiendo llamar la atención de Granger, que le respondió con una sonrisa- He estado mirándote y me pareces la chica más guapa que he visto nunca.  
-Vaya, gracias -respondió Granger. Espero que se estuviera haciendo la desentendida, y no fuera adrede, porque se notaba a la legua que el chico estaba flirteando con ella.  
-¿Te harías una foto conmigo? -preguntó, a lo que mi acompañante asintió y se levantó, alejándose hasta la otra mesa. Una vez allí se giró, me guiño un ojo y me lanzó un pequeño beso, consiguiendo que nos riéramos los dos.  
Cuando hicieron la foto se despidieron con dos besos, y en el momento en que Granger se sentó de nuevo, todos los de aquella mesa comenzaron a silbar, pero se callaron cuando vieron que les estaba atravesando con mis ojos, Granger solo se rió.  
-Solo son unos niños. Malfoy -contestó, mientras empezaba a cenar.  
-Unos niños con las hormonas muy alteradas.. -respondí, lanzando miraditas de vez en cuando en la dirección de aquella panda- Me parece a mí.

-¿Celoso, Malfoy? -sonrió, mientras atravesaba mi ser con su mirada- ¿Quién lo iba a decir?  
-Granger, Granger -negué con mi cabeza, agarrando su mano por encima de la mesa y acariciándosela con mi dedo índice, provocando que se sonrojara- Un Malfoy no siente celos, los provoca.  
-Eso habrá que verlo -contestó, bebiendo lo que quedaba en su copa- ¿Nos vamos?  
-Claro -contesté, mientras llamaba al camarero y le pagaba lo correspondiente a la cena- Espero que eso no fuera una amenaza -comenté mientras salíamos del sitio.  
-Depende de como quieras tomártelo, Malfoy -sonrió, mientras comenzaba a andar en sentido contrario a nuestros respectivos pisos.  
-¿Dónde vas, Granger? -comenté, poniéndome a su altura- Vives por el otro lado.  
-No pensarás que vamos a ir a casa ya, ¿verdad? -preguntó, deteniéndose, para agarrarme del brazo y enfrentarse a mí.  
-Oye, pues no se -contesté encogiéndome de hombros- Pero con lo formal que eras, quien iba a pensar que saldrías de noche conmigo.  
-Tu lo has dicho, Malfoy -comenzó a caminar, sin esperarme mientras hablaba- Era, no soy, las cosas han cambiado demasiado.

...

...

...

Harry P.V.

Llevábamos demasiado tiempo sin saber nada de nuestra amiga, nuestra Herms, la que siempre estaba ahí, apoyándonos, y en ese mismo momento, estábamos todos reunidos en la sala de la madriguera.  
Mi mano enlazada a la de Ginevra Weasley, temblando y sudorosa, mi mano apretaba la suya, esperando impacientes la resolución de Molly, la cerebrito en la misión.  
-Bueno -concluyó mirándonos a todos, sin dejarse a nadie- ¿Está claro lo que tenemos que hacer?  
Todos asentimos a la pregunta, mientras un pelirrojo rumiaba en un rincón, su madre le había asegurado que él iba a ir en cabeza, y así nos había explicado Molly que seria.  
-Muy bien -respondió Arthur, agarrando la mano de su mujer y tirando de ella hacia la chimenea- ¡En marcha!  
-Esto me supera.. -comentó Ron, acercándose a su hermana y a mí, mientras se metía en la boca un trozo de pastel de calabaza- Si se fue no entiendo porqué tenemos que ser nosotros los que le vayamos besando el culo... NO LO ENTIENDO.  
-Muy sencillo, Ronald -contestó su hermana, encarándole, a la vez que sus padres- Ella habría hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de nosotros...Si no quieres ir.. No vayas... Pero no pretendas que luego te contemos todo lo que averigüemos.

Con otra rumiada, el pelirrojo entró a la chimenea y gritando "Callejón Diagon" desapareció entre llamas verdes.  
Más tarde le siguió su hermana y después de observar mi hogar en los últimos tiempos realicé el mismo proceso.

Una vez desaparecidas las llamas salí al Callejón Diagon, donde me esperaba la familia de pelirrojos. Una vez todos reunidos fuimos hasta El Caldero Chorreante, donde nos esperaban Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbotton, Susan Bones, Lavender Brown, Oliver Wood y Seamus Finnigan, alrededor de una mesa, riendo, probablemente ante alguna ocurrencia de Luna.  
-¿Cómo estáis, niños? -preguntó la madre de los Weasley.  
-Muy bien, Molly -contestó Luna entre abrazos y besos- Emocionados ante la pequeña misión de recuperar a nuestra Hermy.  
-Así me gusta, jovencita -respondió la matriarca pelirroja- Si estamos todos, en grupos de tres nos iremos al Londres muggle, buscaremos día y noche hasta que sepamos donde está, y si allí no la encontramos buscaremos por todo el mundo muggle, ¿entendido?  
-Lo que no entiendo es porqué solo vamos a buscar en el mundo muggle y no también en el mágico... -preguntó Lavender jugando con un rizo de su cabellera.  
-Porque mientras tu esperabas a ver que te mandaban hacer... les demás estuvimos allanando el camino -contestó Ginny, lanzando todo el veneno que pudo hacia su nueva cuñada.  
-Ginny -la reprendí, mientras apretaba su mano, pero ella ignoró mi advertencia y siguió a lo suyo.  
-Ni Ginny, ni nada -contestó ella, cuadrándose de hombros ante la sorpresa de todos- Todos buscando a Herms como unos descosidos mientras la niña se dedica a pintarse las uñas... Te diré Brown... que te respeto porque estas con mi hermano... pero si por mí fuera te podías ir bien a la mierda.  
-Ginevra -la interrumpió su hermano, agarrándo la mano de su novia- ¿No crees que te estas pasando?  
-Para nada, Ronald -contestó mi pelirroja,mientras tiraba de mi mano y la de Susan Bones- Ésta es una de las muchas verdades que le puedo decir a tu queridísma novia. Pero tú sabrás lo que haces.

Dicho esto salimos del caldero chorreante y nos perdimos por las calles de Londres.  
Se notaba a la legua que Susan iba demasiado incómoda ante los rumiacos que cada poco nos hacíamos mi pelirroja y yo.  
De pronto, Ginny aceleró el paso hasta situarse en el escaparate de una tienda de juguetes, la que exponía un enorme oso marrón, al que mi novia admiraba con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.  
-Te prometo que cuando la encontremos te lo compro -susurré en su oído, recibiendo un estremecimiento por su parte.  
-Hecho -respondió, agarrándo mi mano y volviendo a caminar.  
Mientras las dos chicas hablaban de moda y cosas de chicas, yo iba pendiente de cada persona con la que nos cruzábamos, no fuera a ser que nos cruzáramos con Hermione y no nos diéramos cuenta.

...

Hermione p.v.

La intensidad de los rayos de luz que incidían en mis ojos me despertaron, consiguiendo que un gruñido, o un intento fallido de uno, sonó en mi garganta.  
Intenté levantarme, pero un brazo me lo impedía, todo lo sucedido la noche anterior voló a mi mente, consiguiendo que la sangre se subiera a mis mejillas.

_Flash back._

_No pensarás que vamos a ir a casa ya, ¿verdad?_  
_-Oye, pues no se -se encogió de hombros- Pero con lo formal que eras, quien iba a pensar que saldrías de noche conmigo._  
_-Tu lo has dicho, Malfoy. Era, no soy, las cosas han cambiado demasiado._  
_-Entonces... ¿Dónde dices que vamos? -preguntó poniéndose a mi altura._  
_-No se, ¿conoces algún garito por aquí?_  
_-Ven -mientras tiraba de mi mano, comenzamos a perdernos por diferentes calles, hasta que llegamos a un pequeño callejón, en el que se distinguía un pequeño letrero. "__**La**_ _**Luna**__"_ _De un tirón, Malfoy tiró de mi dentro del local, lleno de humo, hombres borrachos y mujeres semidesnudas._  
_-¿Dónde se supone que me has traído?_  
_-Al "garito", como tu lo llamas, que frecuento._  
_-Pues no me gusta -contesté acercándome a la barra, intentando no cruzar mi mirada con ninguno de los individuos allí asentados. Haciéndome hueco entre dos gorilas, que por un momento me recordaron a Crabbe y Goile, llamé al camarero con unas de mis manos. Entre voces, conseguí hacerle entender mi pequeño pedido. Una vez con el vaso en la mano me giré buscando a Malfoy, con el cual me choqué caminando entre la multitud._  
_-Al fin apareces -habló en mi oído lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyera. Yo solo sonreí, mientras observaba la reconocible cabellera de Bernie, el amiguito de Jake, por encima del cuello de Malfoy. Cogí su mano y tiré de él hasta el otro lado del local._  
_-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó, mientras cogía de mi vaso y bebía- Con que bacardi, ¿e, Granger?_  
_-Está rico -contesté, recuperando mi vaso y cruzando la mirada con el dueño de mi pequeño fallo, quien me sonrió, para más tarde acercarse a mí. En ese momento, Malfoy se alejó hasta la barra, donde se entretuvo con el camarero, riendo, debajo de las piernas de una loba rubia que lo miraba de una forma bastante... penetrante. Al contacto de unos labios en mi mejilla volví a la realidad y vi a Bernie a mi lado, sonriendo con los ojos brillantes a consecuencia del alcohol._  
_-Hola, Herms -comentó con voz pastosa, acercándose a mí hasta rozar nuestras narices- Cuanto tiempo, ¿verdad?_  
_-Si, mucho -contesté, mientras miraba como Malfoy se entretenía con la rubia. Pero una mano en mi muslo desnudo me hizo reaccionar. Con la fuerza que fui capaz, empujé al chico todo lo lejos que pude, apenas unos centímetros._  
_-Podemos acabar lo que dejamos a medias en tu piso, guapa -susurró en mi oído, subiendo su mano por mi pierna hasta el dobladillo del vestido. ¿Nadie estaba viendo lo que estaba pasando? El miedo no me dejaba responder, pero creo que mi cara, en esos momentos no era de felicidad, en absoluto._  
_-Jamás -conseguí murmurar, para después colar mi rodilla entre sus piernas, consiguiendo que se doblara de dolor, mientras agarraba mi muñeca, dejando una llamativa marca rojiza. _  
_Con lágrimas en los ojos a punto de escabullirse, salí de aquel asqueroso sitio, sin intenciones de mirar atrás, pero una mano cálida envolvió la mía._  
_-Ey, enana -sonrió el chico pelirrojo que tenía delante. Poco a poco su sonrisa se fue borrando, a medida que los sollozos se apoderaban de mí- ¿Estás bien, Herms?_  
_Sin decir nada me lancé a su cuello, intentando controlar los pequeños espasmos que me sacudían. Kike , hermano de Charlotte, envolvió mi pequeño cuerpo con sus esmirriados brazos, consolandome como podía en medio de aquel callejón._  
_-¿Quieres contarme? -preguntó una vez que me hube relajado. Yo solo negué con la cabeza. Él sonrió y tiró de mí hacia el bar, donde me acopló a su grupillo de amigos, los cuales me acogieron como una más de ellos. A lo lejos vi como Malfoy me atravesaba con la mirada, pero decidí ignorarle y volví con los chicos. _  
_Pero claro estaba que esa noche no me iba a divertir. Una mano envolvió mi muñeca y con fuerza consiguió girarme. Otra vez, la sonrisa de Bernie tapaba mi campo de visión._  
_-¿Te crees que después de lo de antes te vas ha ir de rositas? Ya te digo que no..._  
_El miedo volvió a invadirme. Con la mirada busqué a Kike, quien estaba demasiado ocupado divirtiéndose. _  
_Una mano se estrelló en mi mejilla, en acto reflejo comencé a retroceder mientras me acariciaba la zona que me cosquilleaba._  
_Volvió a levantar la mano, y justo cuando iba a volver a impactar sobre mi cara una sombra negra agarró el brazo de Bernie, impidiendo que llegara a tocarme._  
_Todavía en shok dejé a las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas,_ _mientras Malfoy se desquitaba con el hombre que acababa de abofetearme. Cuando acabó, se giró hacia mí y con su mano giró mi rostro hacia la luz. Con una mueca en su cara_ _me sacó de aquel antro bajo las miradas de los jovencitos y toda la gente que había visto la escena._  
_Una vez lejos de aquel callejón fatal me sentó en un banco y se acuclilló entre mis piernas, volvió a examinar la marca de mi cara. Para que dejara de hacerlo giré mi rostro y me levanté, caminando hacia el bloque en el que vivíamos._  
_Me alcanzó en un par de pasos, y en silencio volvimos a casa. Intenté no pensar en lo ocurrido, pero el silencio en el que estábamos sumidos me incitaba a ello._  
_Llegamos al bloque y comenzamos a subir las escaleras, dado que el ascensor seguía estropeado. En el tercer piso Malfoy se despidió y entró a su piso, y con un suspiro yo seguí subiendo escaleras. En frente de mi puerta intentaba meter la llave en la ranura, pero el pulso me lo impedía. _  
_Una gran mano pálida agarró las mías y abrió la puerta. Malfoy entró delante de mí, tirando de mi mano, para después tirar de mí por el pasillo, hasta mi habitación, donde me sentó en la cama y me miró a los ojos._  
_-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté, volviendo mi cara hacia la ventana._  
_-No podía dejarte sola después de lo que acaba de pasar._  
_-Puedes irte... estoy bien -insistí, apartando la mano que soltó mi pelo de la goma._  
_-No lo voy ha hacer... Asi que ya puedes ir a cambiarte al baño, que yo te espero aquí._  
-_Eres imposible -murmuré cogiendo una sudadera verde para después entrar al baño. Con lentitud, me quité el vestido y los zapatos, para después colocarme la sudadera, la cual me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, ya que perteneció a mi padre y él era mucho más grande que yo. Frente al espejo analicé mi mejilla, observando un marcado color rojizo. Con un suspiro agarré los zapatos y salí del baño. Los coloqué detrás de la puerta y me volví hacia Malfoy, el que me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios._  
_-En mi opinión deberías haber salido así conmigo._  
_-Para la próxima -contesté, tumbándome en la cama, a su lado, fijándome en que llevaba unos pantalones negros de hilo y una camiseta de algodón negro- ¿Dónde vas así de sexy?_  
_-A salvar a alguna damisela en apuros -contestó, cruzando su mirada con la mía._  
_-Muy gracioso, Malfoy -contesté, entrando en las sábanas, dándole la espalda y pegando todo lo que pude las rodillas al pecho. _  
_En ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, los espasmos sacudían la cama al completo, lo que conllevó a que Malfoy, después de apagar la luz, se metiera conmigo en la cama y besara mi coronilla, antes de quedarme dormida_.

_Fin Flash back_

Y ahí me encontraba yo, la empollona de Hermione Granger, con el brazo de Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, por encima de MI cintura, intenté apartarlo de todas las formas que pude, pero no podía. En uno de esos intentos, sentí una punzada en la muñeca, lo que provocó que lo poco que había levantado el brazo de mi acompañante volviera a caer, me importó bien poco los gruñidos que indicaban que Malfoy se había despertado y no con muy buen pie. En esos momentos me importaban más las marcas oscuras que adornaban cada una de mis muñecas.  
-Buenos días a ti también, Granger.

Holii :) Por fiiiiin, después de tanto vuelvo con este fic *o* después de taaaanto tiempo. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Bien? Espero que os guste tanto como a mi me a gustado escribirlo. Bueno, tened un día muy muy muuuy lindo. Besazos. Y espero con muchas ganas vuestros reviews. Espero tener el próximo cap. pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco P.V.

Los rayos de sol golpeaban mi cara. Con un gran esfuerzo abrí los ojos. Me estaba meando, asi que con cuidado de no despertar a Granger me salí de la cama y fui hasta el baño. Cerré la puerta y me desahogué, cuando terminé miré mi reloj de muñeca. Las siete y media. La hora perfecta para volver a la cama. Todo lo sigilosamente que pude volví a la cama y me arropé con esas sábanas impregnadas con "su" olor.  
Con un pequeño esfuerzo pasé mi brazo por su cintura, atraiéndola hacia mí, intentando conciliar el sueño de nuevo, cosa que me resultó imposible en cuanto empezó a moverse. Cuando se detuvo, abrí los ojos, y pude ver con mis ojos las marcas que aquel desgraciado le había hecho la noche anterior.

-Buenos días a ti también, Granger -comenté acercándola más a mí si eso fuera posible.

-Hola, Malfoy -contestó, dándome la espalda.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa a estas horas? -pregunté, apretando los dientes y los dedos en su cintura simultáneamente, imaginándome la respuesta.

-Nada -contestó levantándose de la cama, pero antes de que se fuera más lejos agarré su mano y volví a tirar de ella hacia mi lado.

-Lo mejor va a ser que no lo pienses -comenté echándome sobre ella, y en el momento que iba a protestar proseguí- No pasó nada ¿No? pues ya está... destierra la noche de ayer a los recuerdos y punto. Además... ¿A dónde pretendes ir? No son ni las ocho...

-Tengo que ir al servicio -contestó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus carnosos labios- A no ser que quieras lavar mis sábanas.

-Me encantaría, señorita -contesté, dejando que se levantara para desaparecer por donde minutos antes había desaparecido yo.

-Me gustaría saber porque te quedaste anoche... -preguntó, volviéndose a echar a mi lado.

-No se, Granger -contesté pasando una mano por su abdomen, consiguiendo que se tensara, pero no me aparté- Me apetecía, además... así me ahorro el viaje de vuelta.

-Eres un creído-contestó mirándome a los ojos, mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su boca, consiguiendo que todo mi interior se retorciera de placer.

-Porque puedo permitirme el serlo, Granger -respondí, levantándome de la cama y poniéndome la poca ropa que me había quitado para dormir.

-¿Te vas? -preguntó, sentándose en el colchón, cubriendo sus piernas con la sabana.

-No pienses que te vas a librar tan rápido de mí, Granger -respondí mostrando le mi mejor sonrisa- Solo necesito una ducha.

-No tardes por favor -susurró sobando sus muñecas, ligeramente amoratadas.

-Tranquila... no te darás ni cuenta de que me he ido -sonreí para salir por la puerta y pensar en todas las gilipolleces que había hecho esa noche.  
Rápidamente corrí escaleras abajo y entré a mi apartamento. Me duché, cambié la ropa y volví a salir por la puerta para volver a subir corriendo las escaleras.  
Llamé al timbre y tras unos segundos la puerta se abrió, y una tímida Granger se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

-¿No tardé tanto verdad? -pregunté, mientras ella echaba el seguro de la puerta.

-No, casi nada -sonrió, acercándose a la cocina- ¿Quieres café?

-Por supuesto -respondí, fijándome en que se había vendad las muñecas con vendas blancas- Granger... ¿No crees que exageras un poquito con esas vendas?

-No, Malfoy -respondió sin darse la vuelta- Tan solo quiero evitar todas las señales que ése me pudo hacer.

-Fue un pequeño desliz... -insinué, observando como se movía en la cocina, de un lado para otro, dejando mi perdición al aire con unos pequeños shorts de algodón- Me aseguraré de que no se te vuelva a acercar.

-Gracias pero no creo que sea necesario -me sonrió, colocando una taza de café recién hecho frente a mí.

-Solo pretendía ser amable, ratita -¡MALFOOY! EN QUÉ MIERDAS ESTÁS PENSANDO. ¿RATITA? ES GRANGER Y PUNTO.

-Pues te lo agradezco, huroncito -volvió a sonreír, cubriendo sus labios con la taza. En verdad se veía atractiva, más de lo que nunca pude imaginar.

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Nos miramos interrogantes entre los dos, y volvió a sonar el timbre, mucho más insistente.

-¿Quién será? -preguntó, dejando la taza en la encimera, pero la paré con el brazo y fui yo quien se dirigió a la puerta, no fuera a ser que a aquel capullo le diera por aparecer por aquí... aunque mis puños no creo que asentaran en su cara en vano.

Abrí la puerta, y allí había dos chicas. Las dos conocidas para mí. Demasiado, diría yo.

-¿Donde está? -preguntó la pelirroja, pasando por mi lado, seguida de la rubia, que me miró con una sonrisa resplandeciente en sus labios- ¿Se puede saber que pasó?

-Pues... -comenzó Granger, pero la interrumpí.

-¿Que sabes? -pregunté colocándome detrás de la castaña, mientras las dos chicas al frente nuestro me atravesaban con sus iris.

-Que un gilipollas se intentó sobrepasar con mi amiga... -comentó la rubia, volviendo a sonreír, para después dirigirse a Granger- Te dije que le molabas...

-Lauren, por favor -una pequeña sonrisa asomó en los labios de la castaña y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-Quitate esas vendas -la pelirroja seguía en sus trece- quiero ver que te hizo.

-¿No te lo contó Kike? -preguntó mi vecina, comenzando a soltar las vendas.

-Me contó lo que pasó en el bar... no lo que te podría haber hecho -se quedó blanca cuando vio las muñecas moradas de Granger- ¿Te duele?

-Naaa, que va -sonrió más ampliamente la portadora de los moratones- sabes que soy muy sensible a los golpes.

-Si, pero hasta ese punto...-murmuró la rubia, pasando su dedo índice por la piel ennegrecida.

-Que no os preocupéis -volvió a insistir mi vecina- Estoy bien, y Draco me está "cuidando" -añadió haciendo el gesto de las comillas con sus dedos.

-¿Cómo que "cuidando"? -repetí imitando su gesto- te quejarás..

-Para nada -contestó, volviendo a sonreírme.

-Bueno, vendremos en otro momento que parece que ahora molestamos... -comentó la pelirroja, examinándonos a ambos con una sonrisa lobuna en el rostro- ¡Tú! Ven un momento.

Cuando me dí cuenta que se refería a mí, miré a Granger, que solo se encogió de hombros, por lo que me acerqué a sus amigas, que se habían alejado hasta la puerta de salida y esperaban en el descansillo.  
-Como se te pase por la cabeza hacerla daño... date por muerto, chaval... -comenzó la pelirroja, susurrando, evitando que nos oyera Granger- Ha sufrido mucho, y aunque parezca una chica fuerte es demasiado sensible. A perdido a mucha gente... asi que cuidadito con lo que haces... porque como derrame una sola lagrima por tu culpa estas muerto...

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta, bajando las escaleras, ya que el ascensor seguía estropeado. Pero la rubita todavía seguía allí, observando el lugar por e que había desaparecido su amiga.

-Discúlpala, tiene un temperamento muy fuerte -me sonrió, haciéndome pensar que quizás esta gente no era muy normal- Y Herms es como su hermana pequeña, siempre se han cuidado mutuamente y están muy unidas, pero no te preocupes, esto se lo hace a todos los tíos que conocen a tu vecina. Bueno, adiós.

Y con un gesto de la mano desapareció por las escaleras. Demostrándome que sí, que esta gente está tarada.

...

...

Hermione P.V.

Mientras fregaba las tazas en las que Malfoy y yo habíamos desayunado, oí como murmuraban en el descansillo mis amigas y Malfoy, lo que me hizo sonreír, al pensar en lo que le estaría reprochando Charlotte al rubio.  
El portazo que dió Malfoy con la puerta me hizo entender que habían acabado. Me di la vuelta y vi como el chico sonreía, con los brazos cruzados, yo solo enarqué una ceja.  
-¿Qué pasa? -pregunté, apoyándome en la encimera, inclinando mi cabeza, esperando una respuesta por su parte.  
-¿Tus amigas están bien de la cabeza? -preguntó, acercándose a mí, mientras la sonrisa en su boca se pronunciaba aún más.  
-¿Qué te han dicho? -reí, al pensar que este hombre estaba empezando a conocer a mis chicas.  
-Pues... cosas -rió, acercándose a mí, mientras revolvía mi pelo con su mano- Que supongo que te contarán ellas otro día, ¿o me equivoco?  
-Para nada -respondí, empujándole con mis dos manos lejos de mí, para después alejarme por el pasillo hasta mi cuarto. Busqué en el armario unos pantalones de hilo color crema, una camisa blanca de manga larga, para evitar que se me vieran las vendas, y me enfundé en ellos. Me coloqué unos calcetines blancos y me calcé con unas zapatillas negras, para después ir hasta el baño y recoger mi pelo en un moño sencillo. Lavé mi rostro eliminando los restos de maquillaje que pudieran quedar de la noche anterior y volví a la sala de estar, donde me esperaba mi vecino esparramado en el sofá, boca arriba.

-¿Dónde vas? -preguntó, enderezándose y mirándome de arriba a abajo.

-A por el correo y el pan...-sonreí, cogiendo las llaves del mueble de la entrada- Enseguida vuelvo.

-Más te vale, vecina -rió, adoptando la posición anterior.

Sonriendo bajé las escaleras hasta el hall, donde Paul colocaba las cartas en montoncitos.

-Buenos días, Paul -saludé, colocándome a su lado, posando mis labios en su mejilla.

-Buenos días, castaña -sonrió, tendiéndome cuatro sobres blancos- Tu correo.

-A, no -rechacé los sobres, alejándome hacia la puerta- Enseguida vuelvo.

A paso ágil caminé hasta la panadería más cercana, habitualmente llena de gente, pero hoy vacía.  
-Hola, Hermione -saludó la señora que atendía el negocio- ¿Lo de siempre?

-Por supuesto, Nina -sonreí, dejando el dinero sobre el mostrador mientras recogía la bolsa con la barra de pan dentro- Muchas gracias.

-De nada, chiquilla -oí a la mujer decir antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

De regreso a casa me lo tome con mas calma. Disminuí la velocidad para poder prestar atención a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. De pronto una mano agarró mi antebrazo. Ante esto me giré rápidamente para ver quien era, llevándome una gran sorpresa.

...

...

Luna P.V.

-Ni rastro de ella -comentó Oliver sentándose en un banco de piedra, colocando sus manos tras la nuca y cerrando los ojos, dejando que el sol golpeara su rostro.

-Estoy muerta -suspiré, sentándome al lado de mi amigo, adoptando su misma postura.

-Sois unos exagerados -rezongó Neville mirando a ambos lados de la calle, con sus manos en los bolsillos. Buscando el cabello inconfundible de nuestra amiga entre toda aquella gente- Pero en mi opinión va a ser muy difícil encontrarla.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Nev? -preguntó Oliver, centrando la atención en el moreno.

-Porque como esté encerrada en casa, hemos pasado por delante suya y no nos hemos enterado...

-Pero no va a estar encerrada en casa todo el día.. -contesté, colocando un mechón de pelo tras mi oreja.

-O sí, no sabemos nada de ella desde hace mucho tiempo, lo mismo ni está en Londres... -argumentó mi resignado amigo, sentándose a nuestro lado.

-Lo mejor es no pensarlo y seguir buscándola -sonreí, agarrándo una mano de cada uno y levantándolos del banco- ¡Vamos vagos!

Después de aguantar sus quejas, una tras otra, solté sus manos y seguimos caminando los tres juntos, por una calle repleta de gente. Entre choques de hombros, empujones, disculpas y demás encontramos un gran parque verde, repleto de arboles, grandes, pequeños, repletos de hojas, niños con sus respectivas madres, parejas haciéndose rumiacos en el césped y muchísimos más detalles que quedaban eclipsados por la gran fuente que adornaba el centro del lugar.

-Que bonito -susurré, adentrándome al sitio, con una mano rompí la superficie del agua de la fuente, mientras pequeños peces naranjas se alejaban del movimiento- Tenemos que volver por aquí más a menudo... ¿no os parece?

-Cuando encontremos a la castañita venimos todos juntos -sonrió Oliver, intentando agarrar uno de los peces, acto fallido, empapándonos a Nev y a mí.

Alejándonos de la fuente continuamos a lo largo del parque, rodeados de niños y grandes árboles, seguimos buscando a Herms, en vano, ya que al final de la tarde lo único que habíamos encontrado había sido aquel maravilloso lugar.  
Con lentitud volvimos hasta el caldero chorreante, no sin antes dar varias vueltas por las mismas calles hasta encontrar la maldita puerta, donde nos esperaban los pelirrojos y esa rubia insoportable, no es porque sea rubia, ya que yo también lo soy, pero su actitud me lleva a pensar que la pobre es tonta sin remedio, cosa que creo que no soy la única que tiene esta opinión.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo? -nos asaltó. Ginny una vez cerramos la puerta del bar.

-Nada -contestó Nev, mientras nos acercábamos a ellos, que se levantaron para recibirnos.

-Lo mejor será que volvemos a casa y mañana sigamos buscando -anunció la matriarca de los pelirrojos- Dormir bien, niños.

-Como para no... -murmurando Oliver, sobándose ambos gemelos- Me duelen muchísimo las piernas... ¿Soy al único?

-No, pero no todos nos quejamos tanto como tú... -comenté, alejándome hacia el patio trasero para poder desaparecerme y llegar a casa.

Después del típico tirón en el ombligo abrí los ojos, encontrándome a lo lejos con mi padre, que agitaba su mano para que me acercara a él.

-¿Qué tal os fue, Luna? -comentó mi progenitor rodeándome con sus brazos- ¿La encontrasteis?

-Nada, papa -respondí, devolviéndole el abrazo-Ni rastro de ella.

-Verás como al final la encontráis...-besó mi coronilla y apoyó sus manos en mis hombros- Yo confío en ti, y en Potter también, ese chico sabe lo que se hace... y si os acompañan los Weasley está la mayor parte del problema arreglado...

-Lo se, papa -miré sus ojos, suspirando, viendo en ellos el azul brillar con emoción- Pero la echo de menos... es mi mejor amiga...

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir a descansar... ¿de acuerdo? Mañana tienes que seguir con esto y no quiero que te me desmayes en el camino por no haber descansado bien...Cuando esté la cena te voy a llamar.

-Está bien, te quiero papá.

Y sin más me adentré en casa, respirando profundamente, con un suspiro arrastré mis pies escalera arriba, llegué a mi habitación y me tiré sobre ella, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

...

...

Jake. P.V.

Me encontraba tras la puerta de mi casa, esperando a que mi Hermione bajase a por el correo y poder volver a verla. La ventaja de que siempre baje a por sus cartas a la misma hora es que es demasiado fácil tenerla controlada. El no saber a que hora se fue el estúpido rubito de su casa me estaba matando, necesitaba saber que era lo que ese tío quería con mi mujercita.

El portazo del piso de arriba se oyó y a los pocos segundos la castaña pasó por delante de mi puerta. Cuando me pareció que había pasado el tiempo suficiente salí de mi casa y bajé yo también las escaleras. Llegando a la recepción únicamente oía el sonido de la escoba contra el suelo, ni una sola voz, por lo que el portero estaría solo.

Efectivamente, cuando llegué a abajo solamente estaba el hombre, barriendo la entrada, con un asentimiento de cabeza pasé por su lado, ganándome un resoplido, pero yo simplemente tiré para adelante. Una vez en la calle miré a ambos lados, vislumbrando la cabellera castaña a lo lejos, ondulando ante el rápido paso que había adquirido su dueña. Sin pensarlo dos veces me encaminé detrás de ella. Alcanzarla no fue un problema, cuando entró en la panadería me cambié de acera y me puse de espaldas para que no pudiera verme.

Cuando comenzó a recorrer el camino de vuelta a casa comencé de nuevo la persecución, y cuando me pareció más o menos oportuno comencé a correr y sujeté su brazo con fuerza, evitando que se pudiera escapar.

-Hermy -contesté cuando se dio la vuelta y me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Intentó soltarse, pero ya estaba prevenido por si sucedía eso.

-Suéltame ahora mismo... -susurró ella, mirando fijamente mi agarré, pero no solté- he dicho... QUE-ME-SUELTES.

-No voy a soltarte... -contesté tranquilo, viendo como sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

-Quiere que la sueltes... ¿no la has oído? -levanté mis ojos y detrás de ella vi un chico moreno, bastante escuálido, atravesándome con su mirada.

-Quien se supone que eres tu para decirme nada... -contesté, mirándole de arriba a abajo y sin querer aflojando la presión sobre el brazo de Hermione lo suficiente para que se soltase y corriera al lado de ese chaval- ¿Se puede saber que te he hecho?

-No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí... -respondió agarrando el brazo del chico- ni tu ni los asquerosos de tus amigos...

Sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo al bloque. Mataré a cualquiera que le haya hecho algo, pero eso tendrá que esperar. Con paso lento seguí a esos dos, que iban demasiado juntos para mi gusto, hasta que llegamos al destino. Dejé pasar un par de minutos hasta que me adentré en la recepción, vacía en ese momento. Subí las escaleras, a ver cuando el portero arregla el ascensor que esto de subir escaleras al final acaba cansando, y con un portazo cerré la puerta de mi apartamento...

Maldita mujer... maldita Hermione Granger... conseguiré que sea mía, antes o después lo será, y ni ese rubio, ni el mocoso ese ni nadie conseguirá quitármela. Haré lo que haga falta para que sea mía, solo mía.

...

...

Holaaaaa :) Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, querid s lector s, pero aquí estamos de nuevo, sinceramente, espero que os guste el nuevo cap. Admito todo tipo de sugerencias y críticas, tanto buenas como malas. Como dice el dicho "de los errores se aprende".


End file.
